Après les ténèbres
by Grimmy-sama
Summary: Début d'une nouvelle année pour Ichigo en tant qu'enseignant. Mais lui qui espérait une année tranquille, allait vivre une année bien différente des précédentes. Et tout ça à cause ou grâce d'une certaine personne au cheveux bleus.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 1 Synopsis**

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

_Donc voici la première fic que je publie sur ce site avec le couple Grimm/Ichigo ! j'espère que ça vous plaira ! aller bonne lecture ^^ (même si c'est court..)_

* * *

><p>Ichigo Kurosaki jeune rouquin de 25 ans plutôt bien foutu, sortait de son appartement tranquillement en direction de son lieu de travail et à peine sortit il sentait déjà les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau. Il regarda distraitement le ciel pendant quelque instants laissant les rayons lumineux carresser sa peau, c'était toujours plus agréable de partir travailler avec un temps comme ça, non ?<p>

Enfin pas pour tout le monde, pour les élève qu'il s'apprêtait à retrouver il n'y avait pas pire que le jour de la rentrée, et bien oui les jeunes d'aujourd'hui préfère largement sortir, s'amuser avec leur amis voir ne rien faire du tout de la journée. Pour lui ce n'était pas le cas il aimait bien retourner travailler, en même temps il exerçait le métier qui lui plaisait, il était payé convenablement, il a pas mal de vacances dans l'année donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se plaindrait.

Mais ce qu'il souhaitait surtout c'était comprendre, aider ces jeunes du mieux qu'il pouvait. Voilà pourquoi il s'était tourné vers le métier d'enseignant. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux il songea à quelles classes il aurait cette année, comment se comporteront les élèves, est-ce qu'ils seront sérieux avec en même temps une bonne ambiance dans la classe pour passer une bonne année scolaire ?

Il espèrait en tout cas les autres année il n'avait eut aucun problème, ce serait bien si ça continuait comme ça. Après tout il suffit d'un seul évènement pour tout changer.

* * *

><p>Donc voila j'attends vos avis ^^ est-ce que c'est vraiment nul...ou pas x)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 2 **

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

_Eh bien voici la suite ! Je me suis dis que le prologue était un peu court pour ce faire un avis donc voila j'ai mis la suite en ligne ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Ma réalité est quelque chose d'étrange,<em>

_Je garde un sourire peu amical sur le chemin,_

_Il n'y a rien de nouveau en cette journée fatiguante._

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée et c'était comme il l'avait espéré, il avait une classe sympathique avec la plupart des élèves qui travaillaient. Pour les autres il s'était promit de faire ce qu'il pourrait pour les aider. Il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'ils ratent leurs études car Dieu seul sait combien il était dur de trouver un bon métier, assez bien payé pour avoir de quoi vivre de nos jours. Après il y avait de rares cas ou certaines personnes étaient nées sous une bonne étoile et n'auraient aucune difficultés à survivre dans ce monde sans pitié.

Donc jusque la tout se déroulait bien aucun problème majeur, un mois s'était déjà écoulé, il menait sa petite vie tranquillement jusqu'au jour ou Aizen Sosuke le directeur du lycée ou il enseignait était venu lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève qu'il allait accueillir dans sa classe de seconde. A partir de maintenant il allait être son professeur principal. Mais pourquoi était-il transféré dans ce lycée ? Il n'en savait rien, la seule chose que lui avait dit son supérieur était quand est-ce qu'il arriverait et le nom de ce nouvel arrivant : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, et il n'avait aucune envie de poser des questions à son directeur, cet homme lui faisait littéralement froid dans le dos. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à d'écrire ce qu'il ressentait à son égard dès qu'il était en sa présence mais en tout cas il ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance. Il était sûr qu'il se cachait autre chose derrière ses lunettes et ces sourires sympathiques. Donc moins il le voyait et mieux il se portait. Enfin en tout cas il avait hâte de voir a quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce nouvel arrivant et ce n'était pas le seul. Par on ne sait quel miracle pratiquement tous les jeunes en seconde était au courant qu'un nouvel élève était transféré. Il trouvait ça effrayant la vitesse à laquelle pouvait se propager une nouvelle.

Quelque jours après que Aizen lui ait apprit la nouvelle, juste avant qu'il commence son cours, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Bien évidemment il autorisa cette personne à rentrer sachant très bien de qui il s'agissait. Un adolescent fit son entrée dans la salle attirant ainsi tous les regards vers lui et à peine entrée on pouvait déjà entendre toutes les filles chuchoter entre elle, c'est vrai que ce nouvel arrivant était pas banal, cheveux bleus, plutôt grand, musclé, belle gueule... Mais ce qui avait surtout frappé Ichigo c'était ses yeux d'un bleu électriques, son regard...il n'en avait jamais vu un comme ça pour un adolescent...

-Tu dois être Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le nouvel élève je suppose ? demanda l'orangé au nouveau venu tout en le fixant.

-Ouaip, c'est exacte ! répondit celui-ci tout en fixant son nouveau professeur à son tour.

Ils restèrent comme ça a se regarder quelque instants jusqu'à ce que Ichigo tourne à nouveau son regard vers la classe qui avait toujours le regard braqué vers Grimmjow.

-Bien, je compte sûr vous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit. reprit le rouquin en s'adressant à toute la classe et puis de nouveau il tourna son regard vers le bleuté avant de lui adresser de nouveau la parole. Et tu peux t'asseoir là au premier rang mais bien évidemment tu ne regarderas pas par le fenêtre qui se trouve à ta gauche pendant que je ferais cours même si tu t'ennuis ferme.

Grimmjow sourit à la dernière remarque de son professeur et tout en allant s'asseoir à la place qu'il lui avait été désigné il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas ! Vous êtes bien trop mignon pour que j'regarde dehors.

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil et posa son regard un petit moment sur le bleuté. En tout cas il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait sa langue dans sa poche mais il ne lui répondit pas. Préférant plutôt commencer son cours. Et il s'attendait à ce que durant l'heure il fasse d'autres remarques dans ce genre la mais il ne dit rien jusqu'à la sonnerie qui annonçait qu'une heure de cours c'était écoulée.

ooOOoo

A peine trois semaine venait de passer que Grimmjow Jaggerjack avait vite fait parlé de lui, en effet pour une raison dont Ichigo ignorait tout il avait fait preuve de violence envers un élève de terminal. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y était aller de main morte avec lui d'ailleurs...et parmi tout ses collègues Ichigo était le seul à penser qu'il y avait une raison à cet acte de violence, certes il avait une grande gueule mais il avait un bon fond, il en était sûr. Mais malheureusement il était bien le seul à penser ainsi et au final Grimmjow avait récolté une semaine d'exclusion pour son comportement. Avec toutes sortes de rumeurs qui circulait sur lui.

De son côté Grimmjow vivait très bien cette petite semaine d'exclusion, il était bien tranquille. Car il fallait bien l'avouer que les cours n'était pas du tout sa tasse de thé, il en avait même rien à foutre mais il devait au moins finir le lycée pour une certaine raison. Il n'avait aucun amis dans ce lycée mais de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en faire et il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'un jour une personne le comprenne et lui tende la main. C'était bien trop tard pour ça, il se laisse juste porter par le courant et il verra bien ou ça le mène, ouais il verra bien...

Enfin malheureusement pour lui une semaine ça passe vite et il était déjà temps pour lui de retourner au lycée. C'était son réveil qu'il avait réglé la veille qui lui rappela en le réveillant beaucoup plus tôt que les jours précédant, ce qui évidemment fit râler l'adolescent.

-Pff...Fais chier...

Après sa première remarque du matin il sortit de son lit et se prépara pour partir en direction du lieu qu'il préfère le plus au monde : le lycée. Sur le chemin il s'alluma une cigarette qui pour lui était comme un petit café du matin, ça lui donnait de l'énergie nécessaire pour une journée comme celle-ci. Et bien que ça pourrisse ses poumons, qu'il puisse avoir un cancer il n'en avait rien à faire, il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter.

Sur le chemin il pensa à son professeur principal, est-ce qu'il allait lui poser pleins de questions sur son comportement et lui fait la moral ? Très certainement, à cette pensée il poussa un long soupir. Jusque la son professeur il l'appréciait, oui il était plutôt mignon mais il avait quelque chose de différent des autres professeurs qu'il avait put avoir jusqu'à présent. Enfin ça change pas que ça allait lui faire chier qu'il lui fasse la morale. Et à peine rentré dans la classe Ichigo l'interpella, ce qui le fit de nouveau soupirer.

-Grimmjow à la fin de l'heure vient me voir, j'aimerais te parler de deux choses mais pas de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a une semaine.

Un son à peine audible sortit de la bouche de Grimmjow qui voulait dire qu'il viendrait même s'il n'en avait absolument pas envie et il partit s'asseoir à sa place. Mais il se demanda quand même de quoi est-ce qu'il allait bien lui parler alors ? De son coté Ichigo avait réussi à entendre la réponse de Grimmjow, à vrai dire il y avait deux chose qu'il aimerait aborder avec lui mais l'une étant un sujet assez sensible il hésitait.

Une fois le cours terminé tous les élèves étaient en train de sortirent de la classe sauf Jaggerjack qui attendait patiemment sur sa chaise ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Il attendait qu'il soit seul avec son cher et tendre professeur mais malheureusement pour lui il n'allait pas s'amuser, ça promettait même d'être ennuyeux et il soupira encore une fois. Kurosaki se rapprocha de lui, prit une chaise et s'assit en face du bleuté.

-Et bien tu soupire beaucoup aujourd'hui Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda-t-il ne sachant pas trop comment entamer la conversation.

L'interrogé qui jusque la regardait par la fenêtre assit sur sa chaise, en attendant que le rouquin vienne lui dire ce dont il avait l'intention de lui parler. Il tourna son visage vers le sien et étira un sourire.

-Nan mais c'est juste que c'te journée m'fais chier, et si on passait plutôt du bon temps ça s'rait mieux non ? répondit-il toujours avec le sourire en approchant son visage de celui du roux qui fronça les sourcils et bien évidemment repoussa son visage de la main. Le turquoise se renfrogna dans son siège mécontent.

-Bon, de quoi vous vouliez m'parler alors ?

Il y eu un silence pendant quelque instant, devait-il commencer par lui parler de ça ? Aller il verra bien quelle sera sa réaction.

-Hum...Et bien tu sais pendant ta semaine d'exclusion Aizen m'a un petit peu parler de ta famille...j'ai appris pour ta mère et...

-Quoi ? Vous voulez m'présenter vos condoléances ? J'en ai rien à foutre j'vous l'dis tout d'suite. répliqua-t-il sèchement en coupant l'enseignant.

-Je l'aurais sûrement fait...mais bon visiblement tu n'aimes pas en parler...enfin, en tout cas si tu as envie d'en parler tu peux venir me voir sache le. Ça c'est la première chose dont je voulais te parler.

-Et c'quoi l'autre ?

-Je voudrais prendre rendez vous avec ton père et parler de toi avec lui à propos de tes résultats, bien évidemment ce serait mieux si tu venais aussi.

En l'entendant parler de son père il ouvrit grand les yeux et son visage se durcit ce qui n'échappa pas à l'orangé. Venir avec lui ? Cet homme qu'il avait rayé de sa vie ? Cet homme a qui il ne pardonnerait jamais ce qu'il a fait ?

-Ne m'parlez plus jamais de ce connard ! Cracha Jaggerjack avant de se lever brutalement, faisant grincer les pieds de la chaise sur le sol avant de sortir en coup de vent de la classe.

Ichigo de l'avait pas retenu, ça n'aurait servit à rien. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer avec son père pour qu'il réagisse comme ça lorsque l'on parle de lui ?

* * *

><p><em>Donc voila l'histoire se met en place, je vous promets un peu plus d'action par la suite et de nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition au fur et à mesure ^^ et est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse des chapitres plus long ? Qui va venir très rapidement aussi vu que je suis en vacances.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 3 **

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Naoki qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé. ****Vous verrez bien de qui il s'agit en lisant. ^^**

**Reviews anonymes :**

**karin** : Oui ça change Ichigo en enseignant, je me suis dis que ce serait pas mal x) Oui moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il le fasse, parce que dans ce que j'ai déjà écris, il ne le fait toujours pas XD enfin il se passe d'autre chose mais bon je vais rien te dire de plus, suspens !

**ayu : **contente que tu aimes ^^ merci pour ta reviews en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! ;)

**Marion : **et bien la voici la suite ! Savoure bien ;D

_Je remercie tout le monde pour vos reviews, ça m'a vraiment fais super plaisir ! Et voici le chapitre 3 que j'aurais aimé mettre plus tôt mais malheuresement j'ai pas eu le temps TT-TT enfin bref, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Elle continue de revenir vers moi.<em>

_Je me souviens de cette douleur._

_Elle traverse mes yeux._

_Tout est sombre._

Marchant d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de l'établissement, Grimmjow ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Kurosaki. Lui venir avec ce con ? La bonne blague ! Pour lui il était mort et enterré. Il détestait aussi par dessus tout penser à lui, parce que sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire des souvenirs douloureux remontait à la surface, surtout en rapport avec elle...Et ce n'était vraiment pas agréable mais malheureusement pour lui depuis que son professseur lui avait parlé il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser et de se remémorer des souvenirs de son enfance sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il passa une main nerveusement dans ses cheveux, il fallait qu'il se calme, se griller une clope, oui il en avait besoin maintenant. Sa main entra dans la poche de son pantalon à la rechercher du paquet de cigarettes mais il ne trouva rien, il avait surement dû le faire tomber dans la classe tout à l'heure, ce qui le fit soupirer pour l'énième fois de la journée. Pour lui qui comptait aller s'en griller une sur le toit du lycée, ou personnes ne serait allés le chercher, vu qu'il était interdit d'y aller. C'était raté, il allait devoir suivre religieusement tous les cours de la journée.

De son côté Ichigo n'avait absolument pas cherché à le rattraper maintenant, cela n'aurait servit à rien. Heureusement pour lui, il terminait sa journée en même temps que le turquoise, comme ça il pourrait terminer ce qu'il avait à lui dire enfin plutôt en venir ou il voulait depuis le début. En se levant de sa chaise ou il était resté assis depuis que Grimmjow était sortit à toute vitesse de la classe, il remarqua un paquet de cigarette sur le sol. Il était sûr que ça lui appartenait et il se pencha pour ramasser le paquet qu'il observa quelque instant. Ça pourrait bien lui servir de prétexte pour lui parler une nouvelle fois à la fin de la journée, sans qu'il parte en le voyant et terminer cette conversation non ?

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit et annonça la fin de cette longue journée, tout les élèves se dépêchèrent de sortirent, content de pouvoir enfin renter chez soi ou d'aller quelque part avec des amis, pour s'amuser et penser à autre chose que le lycée. Même Ichigo se dépêchait, il courait presque, non pas parce qu'il avait envie de rentrer chez lui ou qu'il avait prévu quelque chose avec ses amis mais tout simplement car il fallait qu'il rattrape Grimmjow et qu'il lui parle. Une fois sortit, il tourna sa tête à droite, à gauche, à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux bleus. Trouvé ! Il était devant lui quelque mètres plus loin, il accéléra le pas pour être à sa hauteur et dès que ce fut le cas il agita le paquet de cigarette sous les yeux du bleuté, qui jusque la n'avait absolument pas remarqué la présence du rouquin.

-Tu as fais tomber ça dans la classe tout a l'heure.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien et fixa Ichigo les sourcils froncés. Il serait venu juste pour lui rapporter ? Non il était sûr qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête et il ne s'attarda pas pour lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ? Je suis sûr que vous êtes pas juste venu pour m'rendre mes clopes.

-Non tu as raison, je voulais aussi terminer cette conversation.

à l'entente de cette réponse Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et continua son chemin, laissant Kurosaki derrière lui mais il ne le resta pas longtemps, puisque il le rattrapa bien vite.

-J'ai bien compris que tu ne viendrais pas avec ton père mais dans ce cas j'aimerais discuter avec toi de tes résultats scolaire. reprit le roux tout en tendant le paquet de cigarette à Grimmjow, qu'il attrapa bien vite pour en sortir une clope.

Une fois après qu'il ait allumé une cigarette, il attendit une réponse de sa part mais rien ne sortit à part de la fumée, donc il continua sur sa lancée.

-J'aimerais savoir, comment ça se fait que tu as la meilleure moyenne de la classe en anglais et dans les autres matières, tu es en dessous de la moyenne ?

Le turquoise avait les yeux braqués vers le ciel, il tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, avant de tourné son visage vers celui de son professeur avec un sourire qui le caractérisait si bien.

-Peut-être bien parce que vous avez un joli p'tit cul !

A l'entente de cette réponde il ouvrit grand les yeux, il était bouche bée. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui sortait ça, enfin pas tout à fait, son copain lui avait déjà sortit ce genre de chose mais qu'un élève lui sorte ça c'était la première fois. Il était même assez gêné mais il fit de son mieux pour pas qu'il le remarque ce qui ne fut pas chose aisé.

-Sois sérieux un peu s'il te plait Grimmjow.

-Mais j'étais sérieux ! S'insurgea le plus jeune.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus et il chercha quelque chose à lui répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et au final à son grand étonnement, ce fut Grimmjow qui reprit la parole, en parlant avec un ton plus sérieux qu'il y a quelque instant.

-Enfaite, ma mère était américaine et j'ai vécu au États-Unis, voilà c'tout.

Ichigo regarde tristement le bleuté, car il était au courant de ce qu'il lui était arrivé...Il se demandait aussi, à quel point elle pouvait lui manquer ? Pensait-il souvent à elle ? Mais toutes ses questions il ne les lui posa pas, connaissant son élève il ne lui répondrait surement pas. Il préférait attendre qu'il vienne lui parler lui même si il en ressentait le besoin. Et au lieu de continuer cette conversation, il décida de parler d'autre chose qui n'était pas en rapport avec sa mère, histoire de ne pas rendre l'ambiance plus lourde.

-Pour les autres matières ton cerveau est en mode off ?

Grimmjow eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

-Peut-être bien.

-Ecoute, je vais te dire ce que je pense, à mon avis tu as tellement séché et absolument rien écouté pendant les cours, que tu n'as aucune envie de faire des efforts pour rattraper tout le retard que tu as accumulé. Voilà ce que je pense. lui dit-il sûr de lui, et vu la tronche que tirait le plus jeunes, il avait touché en plein dans le mille.

-Et donc ?

-Donc je voulais te proposer de venir chez moi, pour te donner en quelque sorte des cours particuliers, qui pourront te permettre de rattraper ton retard et de remonter ta moyenne.

-Moi v'nir chez vous ? Arrêter, vous m'faites trop plaisir ! Et ce sera quel genre de cours particuliers ? Ironisa le turquoise.

-Tu sais, je devine facilement ce à quoi tu peux penser, mais il ne se passera rien de ce à quoi tu penses.

Un grand sourire c'était dessiné sur le visage de Grimmjow, on verra bien qui avait raison le moment venu. Ichigo ne chercha pas la raison de ce sourire, il décida de l'ignorer et il se saisit de la main du bleuté, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir. L'orangé sortit un stylo de sa poche et commença à lui écrire sur la main et visiblement ce qu'il lui avait écrit sur la main était une adresse.

-Tu n'auras plus qu'à la noter autre part après. Et je te donne rendez vous mercredi ainsi que le week-end à 5h pour tes cours.

-Quoi même le week-end ? S'exclama-t-il. Tss...Vous faites vraiment chier...

Le rouquin étira un petit sourire en coin, il ne faisait même plus attention aux mots plus que sympathiques que venait de lui balancer Grimmjow. A force il s'habituait à son langage fleuri et à ses mots aux consonances si douces.

-Bon aller, je te laisse tranquille, à demain ! lança Ichigo avec un signe de la main, avant de partir en direction de sa voiture.

Gimmjow quant à lui rentrait chez lui à pied, dans un petit studio ou il avait emménagé il y a quelque temps. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce que son père, il lui en voulait trop. Sur le chemin qui menait jusqu'à chez lui, adossé contre un mur il remarqua qu'une personne était en train de l'observer, il fronça immédiatement les sourcils, cette personne il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir. La personne en question s'avança vers lui avec un sourire effrayant étiré sur le visage digne du joker dans Batman.

-Et bien mon cher Jaggerjack-san, tu n'as pas l'air content de me voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Gin ? Cracha le bleuté l'air méfiant, toujours avec les sourcils froncés.

Le Gin en question eut un petit rire, qui n'avait absolument rien de sympathique, avant de lui répondre.

-Voyons, je suis juste venus de sa part pour savoir si tu avais bien fais ce qu'il t'avait demandé durant ta semaine d'exclusion.

-C'est bon je l'ai fais ! Et c'quand qu'il va me lâcher d'ailleurs ?

Gin ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire et il s'avança vers lui, posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Ne te fais pas trop de faux espoirs mon cher Jaggerjack-san.

Sentir le souffle de ce serpent sur sa peau, lui arracha une mine de dégout, il n'y avait rien de plus désagréable. Puis il partit en rigolant aussi vite qu'il était venu. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour mériter une vie aussi pourrie, d'un autre côté il s'en fichait, c'était comme ça point barre.

ooOOoo

A peine après avoir franchit le seuil de son appartement, Ichigo entendit le téléphone sonner. Il se demanda qui ça pouvait bien être, pour le savoir il ne perdit pas de temps et décrocha.

-Salut Ichigo, c'est Renji ! T'es libre ce soir ?

-Toujours aussi direct. Répondit l'orangé amusé, tout en balayant l'appartement du regard, à la recherche d'une personne qu'il ne trouva pas. Son cœur commença à se serrer, pourquoi n'était-il pas la alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il serait rentré, il lui avait promit... Surtout que ce n'était pas n'importe quel jour aujourd'hui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, on ne se refait pas, enfin je te demande ça mais tu as surement prévu un truc avec Naoki, non ?

Ichigo qui s'était perdu dans ses pensés se rendit compte, qu'il fallait peut-être qu'il lui donne une réponse. Il serra les dents, oui il avait prévu quelque chose avec lui, mais visiblement il n'était pas là. Il lui avait encore fait une promesse qu'il ne tiendrait pas, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il était triste, il commençait à y être habitué de toute façon.

-Non, on n'a rien prévu. Je te rejoins chez toi ?

-Ouaip, à tout de suite ! lança joyeusement Renji à l'autre bout du fil avant de raccrocher.

Ichigo qui venait à peine de rentrer, n'ayant pas prit la peine de retirer ses chaussures et son manteau, ressortit tout de suite pour rejoindre son ami. Il n'allait quand même pas rester tout seul chez lui, à s'ennuyer le soir de son anniversaire.

* * *

><p><em>donc voila j'espère que vous avez aimé. ^^ Reviews ? x)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 4 **

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Naoki qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.**

**Reviews anonymes :**

**ayu : **oui méchant Naoki è.é Pas mal ton petit scénario mais ce sera pas aussi simple xD

**Alex : **Oh une nouvelle tête ! x) et bien tu auras la réponse à ta question en lisant ce chapitre! ;)

**Karin : **Mes chapitres sont toujours...? c'est frustrant de pas savoir le mot manquant, tu sais ? xD Et oui Gin est pervers c'est bien connu !

_Aller en route pour le chapitre 4 ! Qui est plus long que les précédents, parce que je tenais vraiment à mettre tout ça en un seul chapitre. ^^_

* * *

><p><em>Tu as beau être fort,<em>

_Ton coeur est toujours rempli d'angoisse._

_Mais tu n'es pas seul,_

_Je suis ici,_

_Tout comme toi._

Devant la maison de son meilleur ami, il sonna et Renji ouvrit la porte tout en l'accueillant avec un grand sourire, auquel Ichigo répondit du mieux qu'il put et il l'invita à entrer. Car oui l'air de rien, le fais que Naoki ne soit pas présent pour son anniversaire, lui en avait fichu un coup, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait promit d'être la. Mais il était bien décider à s'amuser quand même en compagnie de Renji.

La soirée entre amis se déroulait bien, tout en buvant une bière fraiche que le rouge venait de sortir du frigo, il se racontait un tas de chose qui leurs était arrivé dernièrement. Ce qui était vraiment sympa, puisque Renji avait toujours quelque chose de marrant qui lui arrivait au boulot, à cause de sa maladresse. Avec lui il était impossible de ne pas rire à gorge déployé et justement, il avait besoin de passer une soirée comme ça.

-Dis, ça te dit qu'on aille manger dans un p'tit restaurant ? Proposa d'un seul coup Renji au rouquin, qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

Et ils sortirent tous les deux de la maison, à la recherche d'un endroit sympathique et pas trop chère, ou ils pourraient se remplir la panse. Ce qui n'était pas facile à trouver de nos jours, ou désormais tout est hors de prix. Mais après quelques minutes de marches, ils avaient réussi à trouver un endroit qui correspondait à ce qu'ils recherchaient. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était attardé dans ce coin de la ville, et ils étaient encore moins entrés dans ce restaurant. Qui d'ailleurs était vraiment un lieu agréable, les deux amis s'installèrent à une table, et ils prirent la carte pour décider de ce qui allait remplir leurs estomacs. Au moment de passer leurs commandes Renji demanda aussi une bouteille de vin, qui n'était vraiment pas donné, ce qui surprit Ichigo.

-Mais pourquoi tu as pris une bouteille aussi chère ? S'exclama-t-il.

-Bah quoi ? On va trinquer, c'est ton anniversaire quand même, on va fêter ça en grande pompe ! Même si c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir avec mon salaire actuel. Lui répondit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil, ce qui eu le don de calmer et de faire rigoler le roux.

-C'est déjà bien, merci Renji.

Une fois la bouteille, et tout le reste arrivé, ils trinquèrent et Renji souhaita un bon anniversaire à Ichigo, qui fêtait ses 26 ans. Tout le dîner ce passa dans la bonne humeur, pas une seconde ils ne s'étaient ennuyés, Ichigo avait même l'impression que le temps passait beaucoup trop vite à son goût, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui. Parce qu'il allait revoir Naoki et il n'avait pas envie de la voir maintenant, sinon il serait de nouveau triste et de mauvaise humeur. Il avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude de pardonner facilement, et ça son amant savait parfaitement comment se faire pardonner auprès de lui.

A l'extérieur du restaurant, alors qu'il avait passé une excellente soirée, ils s'étaient bien amusés, d'un seul coup Renji changea de ton, et entama une conversation sur un sujet que l'enseignant aurait largement préféré évité.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Naoki ? Sinon je suis sûr que tu aurait passé ton anniversaire avec lui.

Il hésita un petit moment avant de répondre à son ami, et alors qui allait se lancer non loin de lui, il remarqua une personne qui titubait et qui s'appuyait à ce qu'il pouvait pour avancer. Il se précipita vers cette personne, laissant derrière lui Abarai qui le suivait de regard, se demandant de qui il s'agissait pour qu'il soit inquiet comme ça.

-Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de boire autant ? Tu tiens à peine debout et en plus tu es mineur ! demanda Kurosaki au bleuté, d'un ton inquiet mais en même temps en colère contre lui, tout en posant une main sur son épaule.

Grimmjow tourna son visage en direction de son professeur, plantant son regard dans le siens, avant de lui faire un sourire made in Jaggerjack ce qui fit froncé les sourcils de l'orangé. Est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi sourire ?

-Rooh, c'est bon ce n'est pas la mer à boire, foutez moi la paix ! Répliqua-t-il en enlevant la main d'Ichigo, avant de s'écrouler à terre et de lâcher un juron.

Le rouquin soupira et l'aida à se relever. Il tourna son visage vers celui de Renji, qui était toujours éloigné en train de regarder la scène.

-Tu m'aides à le porter jusqu'à ma voiture, je vais le ramener chez lui.

Renji acquiesça et aida Ichigo. Pendant tout le trajet, il ne lui posa plus aucune question en rapport avec Naoki, mais juste sur le turquoise. Ichigo lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un de ses élèves qui avait pas mal de problèmes. A cette réponse il souri, pensant que le roux était toujours le même, en train d'aider les autres du mieux qu'il pouvait. De son côté Jaggerjack savait qu'ils parlaient de lui, mais il se sentait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à suivre leur conversation. Il entendait un mot sur cinq, donc c'est sur qu'il ne risquait pas de comprendre grand chose.

Arrivé à la voiture de Kurosaki, il ouvrit la portière pour que le bleuté entre à l'intérieur et s'installe. L'orangé remercia encore une fois son ami pour tout, qui lui répondit que ce n'était rien après tout c'était son anniversaire. Même si il n'avait pas organisé quelque chose d'énorme, c'était toujours plus sympa d'être avec une personne que l'on apprécie, que d'être seule pour son anniversaire et de passer un bon moment. Il lui dit aussi que si il avait besoin de parler il serait la pour lui. Ichigo lui sourit en retour avant de mettre le contact histoire de démarrer et de ramener Grimmjow chez lui.

-Je suppose que tu habites tout seul, vu ce que tu as dis la dernière fois...

-Vous êtes perspicace Sensei ! Sortit ironiquement le turquoise.

-Oui plutôt, répondit Kurosaki sans trop rentrer dans son jeu, et si tu me disais ou exact...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase lorsqu'il remarqua que Grimmjow s'était mit les mains devant la bouche, comme s'il se retenait de...

-Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de vomir maintenant ? lui cria l'enseignant, ne sachant pas du tout quoi faire. Mais par miracle Grimmjow avait réussi à ne pas vomir dans sa voiture. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de boire autant d'ailleurs ?

Le bleuté appuya sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture en soupirant, avant de répondre une réponse toute bête :

-J'sais pas...

Ichigo quitta quelque secondes la route des yeux pour le regarder, il avait son visage tourné dans le sens opposé, en train de regarder le paysage. Et il ne lui demanda rien de plus à ce propos.

-Bon, et si tu me disais ou tu habites, pour que je puisse te ramener ?

N'ayant obtenu aucune réponse de la part de son élève, il remarqua vite qu'il s'était endormit, et lors du trajet sa tête ne s'appuyait plus sur la vitre et tomba sur l'épaule du rouquin.

-Il va falloir que je le ramène à la maison...marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

En tout cas c'était bien la première fois qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise pendant un trajet en voiture.

De retour chez lui, il porta comme il put Grimmjow qui dormait très profondément à l'intérieur, et il l'allongea sur le canapé avec une couverture. Il le regarda quelques secondes, les traits de son visage étaient détendus, pas comme lorsqu'il était éveillé, il avait l'air serein. Puis il partit en direction de sa chambre, pour dormir aussi. Néanmoins avant il prit son portable et tenta de joindre Naoki qui n'était pas rentré, enfin toujours pas...et Malheureusement pour lui il ne répondit pas, il réessaya plusieurs fois mais il restait injoignable.

-Imbécile..!

Il jeta violemment son portable sur sa table de chevet, il était vraiment énervé contre lui, ses sales habitudes il en avait vraiment marre et au final il se coucha tout seul. Il sombra aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée, et il ne rêvait que de lui pour son plus grand bonheur !

ooOOoo

Le lendemain matin Grimmjow fut réveillé à cause de la lumière du jour, qui envahissait le salon ou il avait atterrit la nuit dernière. Ou avait-il bien put atterrir d'ailleurs ? En se demandant ça, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent vaguement en mémoire, il se souvenait d'avoir vu son professeur, il avait surement du le ramener chez lui. Après quelques minutes, il se décida à enlever la couverture qui le couvrait et à se lever pour inspecter les lieux. En tout cas même si la décoration était relativement simple, cet endroit avait quelque chose de chaleureux. Pas comme tous les endroits ou il avait vécu...Enfin si, quand sa mère était là, ça l'était, elle avait toujours le sourire...Même à ce moment la...

Cependant, il n'avait pas envie de repenser à ça maintenant et il continua son inspection, tout en cherchant le propriétaire des lieux. Il le trouva rapidement, en train de dormir profondément, caché sous sa couette, on ne voyait qu'une touffe de cheveux orange dépasser. Il s'approcha de lui, enleva doucement la couverture qui lui couvrait son visage, avança son visage vers le siens et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Debout la Belle au bois dormant.

Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de chose et puis c'était toujours marrant de voir la réaction de l'autre. Le roux sursauta, non seulement parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait que c'était Naoki qui était rentré. Heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas le cas, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir maintenant.

-Grimmjow..? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Kurosaki, à moitié réveillé.

A cette remarque le turquoise eut une grimace d'incompréhension. C'est lui qui avait bu comme un trou, c'est lui qui se rappelait le mieux de la raison de sa présence ici...Il y avait pas un petit problème ?

-Vous plaisantez j'espère ? Vous ne vous rappelez pas qu'hier j'étais bourré et qu'vous m'avez ramené chez vous ?

Ichigo qui était toujours dans le gaz, s'étira et se gratta la tête tout en essayant de se souvenir d'hier soir.

-Ah...oui c'est vrai...fit le roux avant de sortir de son lit. Mais au fait, il est quelle heure ?

-Vous allez rire parce que il est 15h00, j'ai loupé une journée de cours et vous une journée de travaille.

Grimmjow s'attendait ça ce que Kurosaki ouvre des yeux ronds comme des billes et qu'il s'affole, mais au lieu de ça il soupira.

-Mince... De toute façon je n'avais aucune envie d'aller travailler...

Le bleuté haussa un sourcil, ce n'était pas son genre de dire ce genre de chose, il avait du lui arrivez quelque chose. Et un fois de plus il le regarda avec incompréhension lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait dormit tout habillé.

-Vous dormez toujours habillé ?

-Non...J'ai oublié de me changer, pourquoi tu es déçu ? lui demanda Ichigo en plaisantant, mais en y repensant il n'aurait peut-être pas du, puisque Grimmjow répondait toujours du tact au tac. Ce qui avait le don de l'embarrasser.

-Ben ouais, moi j'vous imaginais avec juste un caleçon ! Répondit ce dernier avec un sourire carnassier.

-Bon, je vais te laisser imaginer ce que tu veux, moi je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner. (Oui il prend son p'tit dej' à 15h00 cherchez pas à comprendre -_-')

Il partit s'engouffrer dans la cuisine suivit de près par Grimmjow, qui l'observait en train de chercher de quoi manger dans les placards de la cuisine, et de râler parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment plus grand chose, ce qui amusa le turquoise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Par contre il n'y a plus grand chose, à cause de l'autre qui mange tout...

Immédiatement après avoir parlé de lui son visage se crispa, ce qui n'échappa pas au turquoise mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, si il lui avait demandé si quelque chose lui était arrivé, il lui aurait surement répondu que c'était personnel, enfin un truc dans le genre.

Et donc il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Il s'abstint de lui demander quoi que ce soit à ce sujet aussi, car il avait la forte impression qu'il s'était disputé, ou qu'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose. Aussi il n'avait aucune envie qu'Ichigo se sente encore plus mal.

-Si vous avez du café ça me va.

Ichigo se ressaisit et ouvrit un placard, pour prendre ce que lui avait demandé Jaggerjack. Il sortit aussi deux tasses, car c'était ce qu'il buvait aussi tous les matins. "Le petit déjeuner" se déroula en silence, à vrai dire Ichigo aimerait que Grimmjow lui explique la raison pour laquelle il avait bu autant hier soir, qu'il se confie à lui tout simplement. Il y a tellement de chose sur lui qu'il aimerait savoir, mais avec son caractère ce n'était pas gagné. Au bout d'un moment ou le silence régnait, il fut brisé par une personne qui venait de toquer à la porte. Le roux espéra sincèrement que ce ne soit pas la personne à laquelle il pensait.

-Est-ce que tu peux aller ouvrir, s'il te plait Grimmjow ?

Le principal concerné allait protester, comme quoi il n'était pas Conchita et qu'il pouvait y aller lui même. Mais il ne dit rien quand il vit la mine préoccupé et renfermé du plus vieux et il alla ouvrir la porte, il tomba sur un beau brun avec les cheveux en batailles. Dans le même style que Ichigo, sauf qu'il les avait un petit peu plus long que lui.

-A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda Grimmjow bien qu'il se doutait de qui il s'agissait.

-C'est pas plutôt à moi de poser cette question ? répondit le brun d'un ton arrogant. T'es qui et qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Ichigo qui était dans la cuisine et qui entendait toute la conversation, se demanda si il avait bien fait d'envoyer le turquoise ouvrir la porte. Connaissant le caractère des deux...

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, l'amant De Ichigo Kurosaki. fit Jaggerjack souriant à pleine dents.

Tout en écoutant la conversation et sirotant son café, il manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la réponse du bleuté. Il se précipita vers l'entrée sachant très bien comment l'autre allait réagir.

-C'est bon ne t'énerve pas Naoki !

Le dit Naoki fixa son amant, énervé, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait de lui, avant de lui crier dessus :

-Comment ça ? Si tu veux me tromper fais le plus discrètement que ça au moins !

-Tu es mal placé pour dire ça il me semble ! Cria à son tour Ichigo. Et puis c'est juste un de mes élèves, alors maintenant calme toi et puis va-t-en d'ici, je n'ai pas envie de te voir maintenant !

-Eh, mais att...

Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer et lui claqua la porte au nez, énervé par son attitude. Et il tourna son visage vers celui d'une personne aux cheveux bleus.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu lui as dis ça ?

-J'sais pas, c'est sortit tout seul, en tout cas vous l'avez bien envoyé promener !

En vérité, il savait parfaitement pourquoi il avait dit ça. Après tout, il fallait bien éliminer la concurrence non ?

-La, il le méritait...Enfin bref et si on commençait tes cours particuliers Grimmjow ? Proposa le rouquin avec un léger sourire sadique étiré sur le visage.

-Quoi ? Non j'suis pas d'accord ! Aujourd'hui ce n'était pas prévu ! S'exclama le bleuté, vraiment mécontent.

-ça tombe bien je te demande pas ton avis, aller viens on va bosser toute la journée.

Grimmjow le suivit à contre cœur, franchement elle s'annonçait bien l'après midi...

Ils partirent s'installer sur la table du salon, et au final bien qu'il réplique et qu'il râle de temps en temps, il écoutait attentivement au grand étonnement de son professeur. Il devait bien arriver à faire des cours intéressants, sinon il ne prendrait même pas la peine de l'écouter. Rien que ça lui faisait plaisir et puis Grimmjow était loin d'être bête, il était même vraiment intelligent, c'est juste qu'il ne fichait rien.

ooOOoo

-Il est déjà 18h30, tu peux rentrer chez toi, on a bien avancé. fit le rouquin satisfait en s'adressant à son élève.

-Ouais, au fait hier c'était, votre anniversaire, c'bien ça ?

Ichigo le regarda surprit, comment il était au courant ? Il voulu lui poser la question, cependant Grimmjow se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit, s'approcha du rouquin et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Un peu en retard, mais bon anniversaire.

Et il partit laissant Kurosaki vraiment surprit, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça, il était même assez géné.

* * *

><p>Voili voilou ^^ personnellement je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre... Mais bon j'espère qu'il vous aura plu quand même !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 5 **

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Naoki qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.**

_**Reviews anonymes :**_

**Dixy01 : **Oui très mignonne ;) j'ai adoré écrire ce passage, et voici la suite !

**Alex : **Ouais prends ça Naoki ! xD ça pour un exploit s'en est un ! trop fort poil de carotte !

**Chloe : **Yeah ! Une nouvelle personne ! x) ça fait beaucoup de j'aime ça ! Et ça me fait très plaisir. ^^

**Ayu : **oui c'est très bien ça ! Aller Grimm continu comme ça !

**Karin : **ah c'était donc ça le mot ! xD Et bien merci beaucoup ! Est-ce que Grimm va passer à l'action ? Va-t-il se passer un truc ? Je peux te dire qu'une chose : Maybe !

_Je peux vous dire que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir autant de reviews pour cette fic ! Je suis trop contente ! x) Et dans le chapitre précédent le bisou sur la joue à beaucoup plu j'ai remarqué ^^ moi la première ! J'ai aussi remarqué que tout le monde déteste Naoki xD (je vous cache pas que moi aussi…) bref c'est partit pour le chapitre 5 ! Vous allez voir un p'tit bout de l'enfance de Grimm si c'est pas gentil ça !_

* * *

><p><em>Comme le sable qui s'écoule,<em>

_Mes souhaits éphémères sont proches de la lumière._

_Mes larmes intarissables se souviennent de toi,_

_qui est devenue inaccessible._

Après que le bleuté soit sortit, inconsciemment il mit sa main sur sa joue, là ou il avait quelques instants plus tôt reçu son "cadeau d'anniversaire" de la part du plus jeune. Son esprit se mit a divaguer et il se perdit dans ses pensées, en tout cas ce cadeau d'anniversaire était bien loin de lui avoir déplu, ça aurait pu par rapport à Naoki, mais la pas du tout. Malheureusement pour lui, cet instant de tranquillité fut brisé par une personne qui frappa de nouveau à la porte. Donc évidemment, il fut bien obligé de se bouger les fesses, et d'aller ouvrir la porte, pour voir qui pouvait bien être derrière la porte en question, cette fois-ci. A peine avait-il ouvert la porte, qu'il entendit une voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille :

-Ichi...Je...

Il ne prit même pas la peine de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, et tenta de nouveau de lui fermer la porte au nez, sans grand succès puisqu'il avait empêché le rouquin de fermer la porte en bloquant celle-ci avec son pied. Dans l'action, il poussa Ichigo à l'intérieur pour pourvoir rentrer et enfin avoir une conversation avec lui.

-Je n'ai ni l'envie de te voir, ni l'envie de te parler maintenant, donc sors d'ici ! lui cria l'orangé, énervé par la présence de Naoki.

Ce dernier voyant que l'orangé ne voulait rien entendre, lui attrapa les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder et à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

-Je comprends parfaitement, le fait que tu sois énervé, mais écoute moi bon sang !

Ichigo eut un rire méchant avant de s'adresser de nouveau à son amant :

-T'écouter ? Pour que tu me mentes encore une fois ? Non merci, une fois m'a suffit, maintenant sors d'ici !

Naoki fixait le roux, écoutant chacune de ses paroles, et il remarqua que plus il parlait, plus sa voix se brisait. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un cil, et il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de partir comme le lui demandait son amant, ce qui l'exaspéra.

-T'es devenus sourds ? Je t'ai demandé de sortir !

-Non, je ne sortirais pas, je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire d'abord.

-Bon d'accord, sors moi un mensonge comme tu sais si bien le faire !

Il y eut un silence entre eux, avant que le brun ne s'avance vers Ichigo, celui-ci ne bougea pas se demandant ce qu'il comptait bien faire. Le plus simplement du monde, il prit le rouquin dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux. Et il tenta de sortir de son emprise, en se débattant, mais il abandonna bien vite, voyant que Naoki ne le lâcherait pas et il le laissa le serrer dans ses bras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il cède au final ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait aussi faible avec cet homme ?

Et ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, sans qu'aucun des deux ne dise quoi que ce soit, jusqu'à ce que Naoki se décide à prendre la parole :

-Ichi...pour ton anniversaire...je suis vraiment désolé...

L'autre ne dit pas un mot, attendant qu'il continu pour savoir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui sortir.

-Je n'ai pas pu venir à cause du boulot, je...

Alors qu'il lui disait la raison de son absence le jour de son anniversaire, Ichigo le coupa net dans son récit.

-Alors la, franchement tu aurais pu trouver mieux comme excuse ! C'est d'un banal ! Tu peux me l'avouer tu sais que tu es allé trainer avec une pute, toute la soirée !

-Comment est-ce que...

-Je peux croire ça ? demanda-t-il, le coupant une nouvelle fois. Peut-être bien parce que c'est déjà arrivé, non ?

Kurosaki avait son regard planté dans celui du brun, qui pouvait y lire toute la rancœur et la tristesse, qu'il ressentait en ce moment même envers Naoki. Ce jour la, jamais il ne l'oublierait, le jour ou il l'avait surprit avec cette fille...Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait se briser en mille morceau...Malgré tout, après quelques temps, il avait réussi à lui pardonner. Tout simplement parce qu'il lui manquait trop, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois...Et je t'ai déjà dis que je le regrettais vraiment...vraiment beaucoup...

-Ah oui ? Et comment je pourrais te faire confiance, hein ?

-Parce que je t'aime, bordel !

Il écarquilla les yeux de nouveaux, et ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne voulait franchir ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre la, maintenant, tout de suite, il se contenta de serrer Naoki à son tour, dans ses bras.

Pourquoi c'était toujours dans ces moments la qu'il lui sortait une phrase pareille ?

ooOOoo

Pendant ce temps la, dans la rue on pouvait apercevoir une personne aux cheveux bleus se balader. Cependant pas pendant très longtemps, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire dehors, et il décida de rentrer chez lui. Même s'il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant à faire là-bas, il préférait rentrer plutôt que d'être entouré d'un tas d'inconnus, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il détestait cette sensation. Il avait beau se faire passer pour un solitaire, il était loin de l'être, il haïssait cette solitude et il voulait encore moins faire plonger quelqu'un avec lui.

Arrivé à destination, il s'alluma une cigarette, se laissa tomber sur son lit dans un bruit sourd, prit la télécommande qui trônait sur sa table de chevet et alluma la télévision. Située sur un meuble, juste en face de son lit. En gros, voilà ce que faisait Jaggerjack la plupart de son temps libre, soit il glandait devant sa télé, son ordinateur ou autre, soit il devait "rendre service" à une certaine personne.

Petit à petit, ses paupières se faisaient plus lourdes à chaque minute qui passait. Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, il ne c'était vraiment pas couché tôt et au final, il s'endormit devant la télévision qui était restée allumée.

ooOOoo

-Ne t'inquiète pas Grimmjow, je vais très bientôt sortir de cet hôpital. Après tout je t'ai promis tu sais quoi. Lui dit-elle avec le sourire, essayant de le rassurer.

Le bleuté qui était assit sur une chaise, à côté du lit ou se trouvait sa propre mère, acquiesça silencieusement. Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, malgré son sourire, malgré la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il avait peur pour elle.

Cela, sa mère le remarqua, elle enleva la couverture qui couvrait son corps et sortit du lit. Histoire de lui monter qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète comme ça et qu'elle reprenait des forces.

-Regarde ! Je vais beaucoup mieux, alors arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement Grimmjow ! J'ai bien l'intention de rester auprès de toi le plus longtemps possible ! Je veux te voir réussir dans la vie, je veux te voir d'épanouir et je veux voir quelle sera la personne qui partagera ta vie ! Alors ne sois pas triste ! Lança-t-elle tout en frottant la tête de son fils, qui se sentait beaucoup mieux, réconforté par ses paroles.

C'était bien, elle avait un sacré tempérament, mais elle était extrêmement gentille. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres, qui passaient toujours avant sa propre personne. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sauf que cela ne dura pas longtemps, d'un seul coup sa mère se sentit mal et s'écroula a terre. Sous les yeux de son fils paniqué, il se rua vers elle, l'appela un nombre incalculable de fois et la secouait légèrement pour qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux, mais il ne se passa rien de tout ça. Ses cris retentissait dans l'hôpital, ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter les infirmières, qui avaient accouru dans la chambre le plus vite possible, pour s'occuper de sa mère. Par la même occasion, elles avaient sortis Grimmjow qui ne cessait de l'appeler, tout en se débattant pour rester auprès d'elle.

Malheureusement, il était trop tard, elle est bel et bien morte ce jour la. Le jour que Grimmjow maudissait, haïssait le plus.

ooOOoo

Le turquoise qui avait le sommeil agité, se réveilla tout d'un coup en sursaut et il se passa une main sur le visage, tout en marmonnant pour lui même :

-P'tain...Pourquoi j'ai rêvé de ça moi...

Il décida de se lever, et se dirigea vers le lavabo de la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et se contempla quelque instant dans le miroir, en silence.

-Le plus longtemps possible auprès d'moi hein ? dit-il en répétant les paroles que lui avait dites sa mère, avec un rire amer. Finalement c'est mieux qu'tu sois plus la pour voir l'raté que j'suis devenu.

Il balança la serviette avec laquelle il s'était essuyé le visage, sur son reflet dans le miroir et partit se recoucher.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé réveillé par son portable, ce qui évidemment lui arracha un juron. Non seulement il avait passé un nuit horrible et en plus quelqu'un venait de le réveiller. Il attrapa rapidement son portable, pour répondre à la personne qui venait littéralement de le faire chier :

-Ouais, c'est qui ? demanda sèchement Jaggerjack.

-Eh bien ! Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur ! C'est ton professeur principal à l'appareil.

Il y eut un silence avant que le bleuté ne lâche un soupir.

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

-Juste ton adresse.

Il accéda à sa requête après un deuxième soupir, sans se poser de questions, ce qui avait surprit le rouquin à l'autre bout du fil. Et juste après avoir donné l'information que voulait son professeur, il se remit sous sa couverture et essaya de se rendormir, sans grand succès.

Après avoir obtenu l'adresse de son élève, l'orangé prit sa veste, sortit de chez lui et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Pour se rendre à l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Grimmjow, il y a un instant. Mais aussi avant de partir, il avait du expliquer à Naoki, pourquoi il était la l'autre fois, qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses élèves à qui il donnait des cours particuliers.

-Lui et sa jalousie...marmonna Ichigo entre ses dents, tout en conduisant pour se rendre chez Grimmjow.

Arrivé, il arrêta le contact de la voiture, sortit de celle-ci et il toqua à la porte à la porte du studio. Cependant, il n'eut aucune réponse, le silence totale...

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, il y avait très peu de chance que ce soit le cas, mais il tenta quand même. Il empoigna la poignée de la porte, se disant qu'il avait peut-être laissé ouvert et ni une ni deux il appuya sur la poignée, et à son grand étonnement ouvrit la porte.

* * *

><p><em>Je sais, je suis méchante d'arrêter la 8D va-t-il se passer quelque chose entre les deux ? Et bien suspens les amis ! La suite au prochain épisode ! ;D<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 6 **

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Naoki qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.**

_Je suis désolé pour le retard ! Mais j'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de mettre la suite avant... Mais je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une reviews pour chaque chapitre. ^^ En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours !_

* * *

><p>Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'entrer comme ça chez les autres mais la il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il fallait qu'il voit le turquoise, plus précisément il fallait qu'il vienne le chercher. Tout doucement il pénétra dans le studio de son élève, il faisait vraiment sombre. Il avait du mal à discerner ce qui l'entourait, mais peu à peu ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la pénombre.<p>

Tout à coup il se demanda si Grimmjow était bien là, le studio lui sembla vide. Mais peu de temps après avoir pensé ça, il le trouva endormit dans son lit. Après l'avoir observé et observé son studio, il décida de le réveiller en le secouant légèrement, ce qui arracha un grognement au bleuté, qui visiblement n'avait ni l'envie, ni l'intention de se lever. Ni une, ni deux le plus vieux prit la couverture pour la lui retirer, sauf que d'un seul coup Grimmjow se tourna du côté opposé à l'orangé, tirant sans ménagement toute la couverture avec lui ainsi qu'Ichigo qui tenait la couverture et qui se retrouva à moitié sur lui.

Bien évidemment ceci réveilla le bleuté, qui se demanda ce que son professeur pouvait bien faire à moitié sur lui. Enfin peu importe, il étira un sourire en le voyant comme ça, et alors qu'Ichigo allait parler, il le coupa en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais malheureusement pour lui Kurosaki mit un terme à cet échange et se releva rapidemment, avec de légères rougeures sur les joues.

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, tout simplement parce que ce baiser était bien loin de lui avoir déplu. Il avait même envie de recommencer, mais ça jamais il ne lui avourais.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Le bleuté observa le rouquin qui était dans tout ses états et répondit simplement avec le sourire qui le caractérisait si bien :

-J'ai pas résisté.

A cette réponse, Ichigo fronça encore plus ses sourcils qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, en vérité ce n'était pas tellement à Grimmjow qu'il en voulait, mais plus à lui même pour avoir apprécié ce que son vis à vis avait fait quelque instants plus tôt.

-Mais tu sais très bien que je suis avec quelqu'un bon sang ! s'exclama-t-il, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre lui même.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et soupira avant de reprendre la parole :

-Bon, tant pis, on va pas faire un débat la dessus.

Alors que grimmjow allait lui répondre, il s'était abstenu voyant qu'a présent les yeux du roux s'étaient posé sur un cadre avec une photo, situé sur sa table de chevet et que cet objet retenait à présent toute son attention.

-C'est toi et ta maman sur cette photo ?

-Ouais. répondit-il d'un voix presque inaudible tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, avant de se remettre sous sa couette. ça c'était vraiment un sujet qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aborder maintenant. C'est fou comment vous changez de sujet...

-Oui je sais...En tout cas elle est vraiment très belle, et toi pourquoi il a fallu que tu grandisses ? C'est toujours plus mignon quand c'est petit...

-J'vous emmerde ! lança-t-il sèchement, en sortant rapidemment sa tête de sous la couverture, ou il se trouvait il y a quelque minutes à peine.

De nouveau il posa son regards sur les pupilles bleus.

-Tu vois la t'es pas mignon ! Tu voudrais pas me faire la même expression que sur cette photo ?

-J'ai oublié comment avoir c'genre d'expression.

A ce moment sa voix était amer et triste et en l'entendant, le rouquin se promit de faire en sorte que de nouveau il puisse refaire ce même grand sourire qui iradiait tellement de bonheur, aux côté de sa mère.

Il décida aussi de changer de sujet pour alléger l'ambiance.

-Bon et si tu sortais de ton lit pour commencer ? Proposa innocemment Kurosaki.

-J'en ressens pas l'envie.

Ichigo poussa un long soupir, très long soupir...

-Dans ce cas, je vais devoir utiliser la manière forte !

Et visiblement ce qu'il venait de dire avait quelque chose de drôle puisque Jaggerjack éclata de rire.

-Ah bon et vous comptez faire comment ? L'interrogea ce dernier.

La question qu'il venait de lui poser fit hausser un sourcil à l'orangé, qui répondit le plus simplement du monde :

-Et bien, en te traînant de force hors du lit quitte à ce que tu te ramasses par terre, voilà comment.

Ce fut au tour de Grimmjow de hausser un sourcil, puis d'étirer un sourire.

-Je vous préviens, si vous vous approchez de moi, je vous embrasse à nouveau et c'est pas l'envie qui me manque !

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Le questionna Kurosaki avec un sourire en coin.

Le bleuté n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre que le roux avait déjà renversé le matelat et lui avec, qui s'était retrouvé les quattre fers en l'air.

-ça c'est ce qui s'appelle avoir un plan B mon cher Grimmjow. Dit-il toujours avec le sourire. Et c'est aussi ce qui s'appelle tomber sur le cul, dans les deux sens du terme.

-ça va c'est bon ! Râla ce dernier, tout en remettant son matela en place.

Pendant que le bleuté râlait et remettait tout en place Ichigo se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets, histoire de sortir de cette obscurité limite étouffante. Même si on voyait à peu prêt bien, c'était toujours plus agréable d'être éclairé par la lumière du soleil, enfin de son point de vue en tout cas. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il se rendit compte à quel point c'était le bordel, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, dans cet appartement. Chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, logique puiqu'il faisait sombre. Comment il pouvait vivre ici ?

-Dépêche toi, on va au lycée.

-Quoi ? Mais j'commence plus tard l'mercredi !

-Aizen m'a demandé de venir à 8h30 avec toi, voilà pourquoi je suis là. Donc dépêche toi de te préparer, je t'attends dans la voiture.

Pendant quelque instants lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom d'Aizen, il avait l'impression que l'expression du bleuté avait changé... Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus la dessus et il sortit laissant à Grimmjow le temps de se préparer.

A l'extérieur alors qu'il allait monter dans sa voiture, il remarqua qu'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, était en train de l'observer et il s'avança vers lui. Le roux ne bougea pas, attendant que l'étranger vienne à lui pour savoir pourquoi il le regardait comment ça et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Une fois devant lui, l'inconnu fut le premier à parler :

-Bonjour, je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais vu avant, mais j'aurais vraiment besoin de vous parler, de vous demander certaines choses, mais malheureusement la je n'ai pas le temps. Pourrions nous nous retrouver quelque part, pour que je puissse vous expliquer tout ça en détails ? Enfin la je dois certainement pas vous inspirer confiance...

Il en avait des bonnes lui ! mais soit, pourquoi pas ! Il avait l'air honnête, en tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il donnait et puis il était pratiquement sûr de savoir qui était ce mystérieux inconnu, il lui rappellait quelqu'un. Au pire des cas, il savait très bien se défendre, étant plus jeune il avait pratiqué du judo.

-Très bien le bar "Sunshine" vous connaissez ?

-Oui, disons ce soir 20h30 ?

Encore une soirée de fichu avec Naoki...C'est sûr qu'il allait râler mais bon tant pis... Si cet homme était bien la personne à laquelle il pensait, il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

-Parfait, et bien à ce soir dans ce cas. dit-il a l'inconnu avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. Et une fois intallé à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il remarqua que l'homme avait disparu et Grimmjow sortait enfin de son studio.

Les deux hommes installés, en route pour le lycée Grimmjow demanda à son professeur, pourquoi Aizen voulait les voir plus tôt tout les deux et Ichigo, lui répondit que c'était certainement par rapport à leur absence la veille. Mais pourquoi eux deux ensemble ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il voulait voir Grimmjow, Aizen ne faisait pas ça avec les autres élèves lorsqu'ils étaient absent, alors pourquoi lui ?

ça il n'était pas près de le savoir car une fois arrivés, dans le bureau d'Aizen, celui-ci lui demanda la raison de son absence et il lui répondit tout bêtement qu'il était malade et qu'il avait oublié de prévenir qu'il ne pourrais pas venir travailler. Après que le directeur eut fini de s'adresser au rouquin, il lui demanda de sortir pour parler seul à seul avec le bleuté, avec ce sourire qui était si faux...

En tout les cas il aimerait vraiment savoir de quoi il allait bien lui parler. Il eut aussi l'étrange impression, que si il demandait à Jaggerjack de quoi avait-il bien pu parler, il ne lui répondrait pas...Néanmoins il allait quand même le faire plus tard, après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Tout le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. A la fin du dernier cours ou il avait la classe dans laquelle se trouvait Grimmjow, alors qu'il devait venir chez lui pour les cours particuliers que lui avait "imposé" le plus agé. Il était venu le prévenir qu'il avait une chose urgente à faire cet après midi la, et de ce fait il ne pourrait pas venir à 17h00 chez lui. Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il allait devoir annulé le cours de cet après-midi... Les questions qu'il voulait lui poser aussi ce sera pour une autre fois...

ooOOoo

De retour chez lui, à peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte qu'il fut victime d'un plaquage au sol, suivit d'un baiser passionné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Naoki ? Tu as vu du rugby à la télé et tu as eu envie d'essayer sur moi ou quoi ? demanda le roux à son amant, tout en se frottant la tête qui venait de rencontrer le sol.

-Je sais pas, une envie soudaine ! répondit le brun avec le sourire, tout en se levant et aidant Ichigo à se lever à son tour. Ah au fait, ce soir je te fais un super dîner pour me faire pardonner !

-Je...

Son sourire s'estompa petit à petit de son visage et à présent il fixait le rouquin, attendant qu'il termine ce qu'il avait commencer à dire.

-Je suis désolé, je ne serais pas là ce soir...

-Et après tu te plains quand je suis pas là...

Cette remarque fit fronçer les sourcils de l'orangé qui réppliqua aussi sec :

-Et bien excuse moi de me plaindre quand tu n'es pas la pour mon propre anniversaire, alors que tu l'avais promis !

-Mais la c'est toi qui pars ce soir, alors que je comptais faire quelque chose pour toi je signal !

-N'essaye pas de rejeter la faute sur moi ! Tu n'avais qu'a être la quand il le fallait !

c'était la meilleure ça, c'est lui qui n'était pas présent et il se permettait de l'engueuler.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'ai pas pu être la à cause du boulot !

-Dans ce cas ne promet rien ! Et les portables ça existe pour prévenir abruti !

Naoki ne trouva rien à dire et Ichigo sortit plus qu'énervé, en claquant la porte derrière lui de toute ses force, signe de son énervement.

* * *

><p><em>Je suis désolé si il reste des fautes...^^" et aussi de n'avoir répondu à aucune reviews, je me rattrape au prochain !<em>

_alors une idée de qui peut bien être le personnage mystère ? 8D_


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 7**

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Naoki qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.**

**_Reviews anonymes :_**

**karin** : tu trouves ? x) et bien merci beaucoup, tes reviews me font super plaisir à chaque fois ! Ne t'inquiète pas il va les ouvrir ;) Moi aussi j'aime bien comment il le réveille xD Quelqu'un me l'avait fait et je me suis dis que je pourrait le remettre dans la fic ! Mouahaha pauvre Grimmy ! Et malheureusement pour lui, il va souffrir encore un peu ^^".

**ayu : **yep, vive sa technique ! Que veux Aizen à Grimm ? Sorry je peux pas te le dire maintenant,mais tu vas le savoir rapidement. Bingo ! Tu es la seule à avoir trouvé de qui il s'agissait xD

**alex :** Eh non ce n'est pas lui ! x) Et que veux Aizen à Grimm et bien lit ce que j'ai répondu à **ayu** juste au dessus ^^.

**fantasticbaby :** excuse moi mais enfin quoi ? ^^"

_Une seule personne avait trouvé pour le personnage mystère bravo **ayu** ! xD Et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Dis que tu me déteste plus que tout au monde.<em>

A présent, il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide dans la rue, ne faisait même pas attention aux autres personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. A vrai dire il n'avait aucune idée d'ou est-ce qu'il allait comme ça, pour le moment il essayait juste de se calmer, tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça se passe toujours comme ça entre eux ? Ces derniers temps c'était de pire en pire, c'était comme ça avant même l'arrivé de Grimmjow, mais depuis quand exactement alors ? Rien que ça, il ne saurait même pas le dire, il en avait juste vraiment marre, c'était peut-être mieux finalement qu'il ait ce rendez vous, plutôt que d'être avec lui ce soir. De toute façon il ce serait disputés à un moment ou un autre dans la soirée, donc il valait mieux que ce soit maintenant.

A force de ne pas faire attention et de marcher aussi vite sur le trottoir, il fonça violement dans une personne, il voulut s'excuser mais l'autre personne parla avant lui :

-Oh, ça alors Kurosaki-san ! Excuse-moi, je regardais ailleurs.

Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille, il n'y avait que lui pour parler comme ça. Et après s'être massé le nez, qui avait rencontré une de ses connaissances, il releva la tête et le regarda. C'était bien lui, il était bien le seul dans toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, à se balader avec un éventail et un bob sur la tête. Le temps passait et il restait le même.

-Urahara ! T'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave et puis c'est aussi de ma faute, j'avais la tête ailleurs...

Le dénommé Urahara, qui jusque la était joyeux d'avoir revu Kurosaki, replia son éventail qui cachait le bas de son visage d'un coup sec, prit un air sérieux. Quand il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, ça lui arrivait de l'être.

-Tu veux qu'on aille s'asseoir quelque part et en parler ? demanda-t-il tout en l'emmenant avec lui vers le banc le plus proche.

Ichigo lui répondit d'un hochement de tête après tout pourquoi pas, et puis Urahara le connaissait bien, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un ami de longue date de son père. Il avait plus d'expérience que lui, il pourrait certainement l'aider et lui dire ce qu'il pouvait bien clocher. Ils s'assirent sur le banc ou l'avais amener le blond et pendant un long moment le roux lui raconta. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il n'allait pas ces derniers temps avec Naoki, que ça allait de plus en plus mal entre eux, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire pour arranger les choses...

En entendant ça Kisuke eut un petit sourire et reprit son éventail pour l'agiter devant son visage, avant de prendre la parole avec son air joyeux qui avait de nouveau fait surface.

-Dis moi mon cher Kurosaki-san, si tu me récapitulais tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé depuis le début de l'année scolaire ?

L'orangé fronçait les sourcils à présent et dévisageait le plus âgé, ou voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi lui raconter ça ?

-Allons ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis pratiquement sûr d'avoir trouvé la raison qui fait que ça aille si mal entre vous.

Ichigo arrêta de froncer des sourcils et commença son récit, de tout ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver depuis qu'il avait reprit les cours. Sa nouvelle classe, l'arrivée de Grimmjow, son anniversaire... En fait la plupart des choses qu'il lui était arrivé et qu'il pouvait lui raconter c'était avec le bleuté.

-Bingo ! s'écria le blond. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Quoi ? A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

Kisuke secoua légèrement la tête et lâcha un long sourpir, ce qui exaspéra légèrement le rouquin. S'il lui expliquait au lieu de faire ça, parce que la il avait vraiment l'impression d'être pris pour un débile (_mais c'est la cas mon petit Ichi ^^''_)

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ? C'est pourtant bien simple, une autre personne à prit un place bien plus importante dans ton cœur, voilà c'est tout bête ! déclara-il tout guilleret à Kurosaki, qui avait les yeux grands ouvert à cette déclaration.

-Si c'était pour te moquer de moi, j'aurais mieux fait de rien te dire ! J'aurais dû me douter que tu sortirais quelque chose de ce genre, avec cet air tout joyeux !

-Mais je suis très sérieux Kurosa...

-C'est bon, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler ! lança-il en coupant Urahara. Papa, Karin et Yuzu vont bien ? Questionna-t-il pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Et s'il lui posait cette question, c'est tout simplement parce qu'Urahara gérait un magasin, qui se situe à côté de la maison ou vivent les trois autres membres de la famille Kurosaki. Oui trois et non quatre, car sa mère était décédée à cause d'un accident, il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Tous les ans, le même jour, toute la famille se rendait sur sa tombe pour se recueillir

Urahara avait donc plus de chance de les croiser qu'Ichigo, puisque le lycée dans lequel il travaillait ne se situait pas dans la même ville, à plusieurs kilomètre de Karakura. La ville ou vivait sa famille.

-Oui, ils vont tous très bien. Le rassura le gérant, sans insister pour continuer leur précédente conversation.

Le rouquin se détendit, rassurer de savoir qu'ils aillent bien, mais aussi content que son vis à vis n'ai pas insisté pour continuer l'autre conversation. D'ailleurs il lui adressa un léger sourire, il le chargea aussi de leur dire qu'il passerait très bientôt les voir, avant de le saluer et de se rendre au bar "Sunshine". Car si il ne partait pas maintenant vu qu'il était à pied, il serait en retard, il avait passé plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé avec Kisuke.

ooOOoo

Au final, il n'était pas du tout en retard, il allait même devoir patienter...

Il alla s'adosser contre un mur et pensa... il pensa en particulier à ce que lui avait dit Urahara, quelqu'un avait prit une place plus importante dans son cœur ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Il n'était pas du tout sérieux en disant ça, il se moquait juste de lui ! C'est ce dont il essaya de se convaincre pendant de longues minutes, sans grand succès...

Au passage, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était venu faire Kisuke dans cette ville, cependant, si il lui avait demandé, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il lui aurait répondu n'importe quoi, tout en agitant son éventail avec le sourire. Comme il sait si bien le faire. Jamais il n'aurait dû repenser à ça, désormais il ne faisait que ça et il ne pouvait plus arrêter. La prochaine fois il s'abstiendrait de dire quoi que ce soit à ce maudit gérant de magasin de confiseries !

Cependant, lorsqu'il remarqua le mystérieux inconnu arriver, il reprit ses esprits et se calma, partit dans sa direction. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et entèrent ensemble dans le lieu du rendez-vous. Ils commandèrent quelque chose à boire et s'installèrent.

-Je vais être très clair et direct avec vous, je veux que je vous laissiez Grimmjow Jaggerjack tranquille. Bien évidemment je parle en dehors des cours, car je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas arrêtez d'être son professeur principal du jour au lendemain.

Le rouquin qui avait commencé à boire son verre remplit d'alcool qu'il avait commandé, manqua de s'étouffer en écoutant son interlocuteur. De quel droit est-ce qu'il pouvait lui demander ça ? Il reposa lentement son verre sur la table, tout en le dévisageant.

-ça pour être direct, vous l'êtes. Mais de quel droit vous me demandez ça ? Vous pourriez peut-être vous présenter aussi. Car j'ai bien l'impression que vous me connaissez, mais moi non.

L'inconnu sourit à cette remarque, c'est vrai il n'avait pas tort. A près tout pourquoi pas, il pouvait bien lui dire qui il était.

-Je suis Takashi Jaggerjack.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas prit une autre gorgée, sinon il ce serait vraiment étouffer cette fois... Certes la première fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était bien au père de Grimmjow qu'il avait pensé, ils ont ce même regard... Mais l'entendre le dire de vive voix ça faisait tout de même quelque chose. Par contre, il ne comprenait vraiment pas pour quelle raison il lui demandait ça, son fils avait clairement besoin d'aide, alors pourquoi ?

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes le père de Grimmjow. Mais j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le laisser ? Vous êtes son propre père et vous ne faites rien pour l'aider ! Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il est en train de se noyer ! S'écria-t-il, en serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

-ça suffit taisez vous ! Vous ne savez rien du tout, faites ce que je vous dis et puis c'est tout ! déclara-t-il sèchement, en se levant rapidement de sa chaise, prêt à partir.

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique, c'est sûr que si personne lui expliquais, il ne risquait pas de savoir grand chose. Et puis il croyait vraiment qu'il allait lui obéir aussi facilement ? La bonne blague !

-Non, je ne le ferais pas, moi au moins je ne le laisserais pas tomber. Parce que j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce que vous avez fait, vous la seule famille qu'il lui reste. Répliqua l'orangé en se levant à son tour. Je crois que je vais y aller, puisque de toute façon vous n'allez rien m'expliquer du tout.

Sauf que cette réponse ne fut pas celle escomptée par Jaggerjack, il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua violemment sur le mur le plus proche.

-C'est quoi ce changement d'humeur soudain, pourquoi vos mains trembles comme ça ? Et vous comptez me frapper, parce que moi je me soucie de votre fils ? Le questionna Kurosaki, absolument pas impressionné.

Ses mains tremblent ? Est-ce qu'il aurait comprit qu'il se...

Sans qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, ce fut à son tour qu'il se retrouva plaqué violemment contre un mur, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore connard ! Attend laisse moi deviner, c'est lui qui t'a envoyé, et toi t'lui obéis comme un gentil p'tit chien, pas vrai ?

-Grimmjow... Depuis quand es-tu là ?

-Depuis le début, j'étais dans ce bar bien avant votre arriver.

A cette révélation ce ne fut pas seulement son père qui était surprit, mais Ichigo aussi.

-J'suppose que c'est inutile de te d'mander pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut que Kurosaki m'laisse tranquille ?

-Inutile en effet. Répondit son père en se dégageant de l'étreinte de son fils. Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question directement, en espérant qu'il veuille bien te répondre et dans le genre obéissant tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Entendant la dernière remarque de son père il voulut le frapper, mais il fut retenu par Ichigo et Il sortit du bar laissant Grimmjow et ichigo seul. Qui à présent était en train de se regarder et Grimmjow sentait bien qu'il allait avoir droit à un interrogatoire de la part du roux, concernant la personne dont il avait parlé avec son paternel. Néanmoins lui aussi avait une question à lui poser.

-Est-ce que tu compte m'expliquer un jour ? Je peux t'aider Grimmjow !

-Justement pourquoi vous voulez m'aider à c'point ? Pourquoi vous ne m'laissez pas tomber ?

* * *

><p><em>Beaucoup de révélations au prochain chapitre ! ;)<em>

_Prenez aussi le temps de laisser une p'tite reviews, je ne vous oblige pas (de toute façon je ne peux pas...) mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 8**

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Naoki qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.**

_Non je ne suis pas morte ! _

_Je sais, je suis trèès en retard... car non seulement j'avais pas mal de truc à faire, mais aussi parce que j'ai modifié toute ma fic, rien ne me plaisait donc j'ai tout recommencé, à partir de ce chapitre. Et ça m'a prit du temps parce que je suis une grosse flemmarde, je suis désolé..._

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'est pas comme si nous pourrons toujours rester ensemble,<em>

_Je le sais très bien, mais pour l'instant, nous nous tenons par la main._

Oui pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne le laissait pas seul, c'est décidemment quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre. Et puis il n'avait aucune envie de tout lui expliquer, il préférait garder tout ça pour lui. Mais en ce moment même il était dans l'attente d'une réponse qui ne venait pas.

-Bah alors vous avez perdu votre langue ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur et plus méchant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, en même temps ce n'était pas plus mal, comme ça il le lâcherait et il n'aurait pas besoin de lui raconter tout ça.

En vérité, non seulement il ne voulait pas, mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas entraîner quelqu'un dans ce qu'il était obligé de faire pour cet homme, il n'avait aucune envie qu'il arrive quelque chose à Kurosaki à cause de lui.

Ayant suffisamment attendu pour avoir une réponse à la question qu'il avait posée, il décida de partir laissant Ichigo derrière lui. Sauf que c'était mal connaitre le rouquin qui ne le laisserait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu une explication. Mais d'abord il se devait de répondre à la question qu'il venait de lui poser. Pour cela il rattrapa le bleuté et se planta devant lui, le fixant les sourcils froncés.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je veux t'aider à ce point ? La réponse est simple, parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup et que je serais le pire des salauds si je ne faisais pas, après avoir vu que tu avais besoin d'une personne pour t'aider. Donc s'il te plait explique-moi.

-Vous vous prenez pour un justicier ou quoi Sensei ? Questionna le turquoise en rigolant mais il s'arrêta bien vite, cachant son visage avec sa main. Je n'ai pas b'soin d'aide laissez moi.

-Non, certainement pas !

-Vous ne savez rien, laissez moi tranquille ! Répliqua-t-il en haussant le ton, énervé.

- Alors dans ce cas explique-moi ! Je ne te laisserais pas sombrer encore plus ! S'énerva à son tour l'enseignant.

- Vous ne comprenez pas que c'est ce qu'il va vous arriver, si vous vous mêlez de ses affaires !

- Les affaires de qui ? De la personne que tu as évoqué tout à l'heure avec ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'oblige à faire Grimmjow ?

Grimmjow se calma et ferma les yeux quelque instant, c'était trop tard pour éviter qu'il soit mêlé à ça maintenant, à partir du moment où Ichigo avait rencontré son père, c'était trop tard. De toute façon il n'allait plus le lâcher maintenant.

ooOOoo

Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bar, Takashi Jaggerjack c'était dirigé vers l'immeuble ou se trouvait cet homme. Il n'avait pas réussi ce qu'il lui avait demandé, à propos d'éloigner l'enseignant de son fils mais même s'il n'avait pas réussi, il fallait qu'il le prévienne. Il fallait aussi qu'il le voit à propos d'autre chose, à propos de ce manque qui commençait à le ronger. Oui il se droguait, depuis plusieurs années déjà et l'homme qu'il allait voir était celui qui le fournissait, cependant il doutait qu'il lui donne quoi que ce soit cette fois vu qu'il n'avait sa dose que s'il faisait bien ce qu'il lui demandait. Il n'était qu'un chien à son service qui recevait une récompense s'il faisait bien son boulot. Voilà à présent la vie qu'il menait.

Il entra dans l'immeuble, prit l'ascenseur et monta au dernier étage puis pénétra dans la pièce qui se trouvait tout au fond du couloir à droite. A l'intérieur il rechercha l'homme qu'il était venu voir et le trouva debout, un verre d'alcool à la main, devant la baie vitrée d'ou l'on pouvait apercevoir pratiquement toute la ville. Lentement il se tourna vers Jaggerjack avec un sourire, et en le voyant sourire ainsi Takashi prit peur car ce sourire voulait dire j'espère que tu as bien réussi ce que je t'avais demandé sinon ça ne va pas très bien se passer, et il savait très bien de quoi cet homme était capable. Il ne supportait pas l'échec, qu'une personne qui accomplissait une tâche qu'il lui avait confié échoue, tout simplement parce qu'une fois il avait échoué face à cette femme et ça il ne l'avait pas supporté.

-Alors Takashi, j'espère bien que tu as réussi à convaincre ce cher Kurosaki.

Takashi se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il avait peur, cet homme l'effrayait plus que tout, il hésita à lui dire la vérité pour avoir sa précieuse poudre blanche, mais s'il lui mentait il le saurait très rapidement et ce serait encore pire.

-Non Aizen-san, je n'ai pas réussi...répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible, sans la moindre assurance.

Le dit Aizen soupira et alla poser son verre sur le meuble le plus proche, ouvrit un tiroir pour en extirper un sachet qu'il tendit à Jaggerjack. Celui-ci lui lança un regard interrogatif, pourquoi lui donner s'il avait échoué ?

-Tu te demandes pourquoi est-ce que te le donne ?

Takashi répondit d'un hochement de tête.

-Tout simplement parce que je savais que Kurosaki n'accepterait pas de laisser Grimmjow aussi facilement, mais tu as quand même essayé et puis en regardant tes mains trembler comme ça, je vois bien à quel point tu es en manque, voilà pourquoi. Reprit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Merci Aizen-san, je ferais mieux la prochaine fois.

-Tu as intérêt. Lança le brun d'une voix calme et tout aussi menaçante, sans sourire. Maintenant va-t-en, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Takashi acquiesça, il rangea son sachet dans sa poche et partit.

A présent il se rendait dans son piteux appartement ou il vivait seul, sans sa femme, sans son fils...

Arrivé chez lui il se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, il ne prit même pas la peine de retirer son manteau et ses chaussures, il alla directement s'assoir sur son canapé et envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table basse qui était située juste en face du canapé. Lentement il déposa une ligne de poudre blanche sur la surface lisse, sortit un billet de sa poche qu'il roula et inspira cette poudre dont il ne pouvait plus se passer, cette poudre qui avait détruite sa vie et il retomba adossé au canapé, satisfait.

ooOOoo

-Vous vouliez me voir Aizen-san ? demanda une personne aux cheveux argentés et un sourire plus que malsain.

Aizen tourna son visage vers ce dernier, Gin Ichimaru son bras droit. La seule personne en laquelle il pouvait avoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance, la seule personne qui accomplissait toujours parfaitement ce qu'il lui demandait.

-En effet Gin j'aurais besoin de toi car je sais que tu peux être très persuasif, je veux que tu ailles prévenir Grimmjow qu'il n'a pas intérêt à dire quoi que ce soit à ce rouquin, sinon il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose de plutôt facheux.

-Oh, une petite mise en garde ! Mais à mon avis il le sait déjà, et je pense que ça ne servirait à rien que j'aille lui dire. Ce Kurosaki, il faudrait le supprimer directement.

-Mmh c'est ce que je me disais aussi, que ça ne serait pas d'une grande utilité que tu ailles lui dire. Mais je ne peux pas supprimer Kurosaki comme ça.

- Que comptez-vous faire dans ce cas ?

Aizen détourna son regard de l'argenté et réfléchit quelque instants, avant qu'un sourire aussi malsain que celui de Gin se dessine sur son visage. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'éloigner le roux de Grimmjow.

-J'ai trouvé comment faire, viens je t'expliquerais sur le chemin. Énonçât-il en sortant de la pièce ou il se trouvait avec Gin.

-Je vois vous ne m'avez pas fais venir juste pour ça, à vrai dire je m'en doutais un peu. lança Ichimaru avec un petit rire, tout sauf sympathique, emboîtant le pas de Sosuke.

A l'extérieur, ils entrèrent dans une voiture noire et partirent quelque part ou ils devaient régler quelque chose d'important.

Dans la voiture conduite par un chauffeur, ou les deux hommes étaient confortablement installé à l'arrière, Aizen se décida d'expliquer comment éloigner Kurosaki de Grimmjow, à Gin qui écouta attentivement. Cet homme ne cessait de le surprendre, il avait toujours des idées plus malsaines les une que les autres, en plus de ça il cachait vraiment bien son jeu, car en le voyant avec son sourire charmeur, on ne pourrait jamais deviner tout ce qu'il a pu faire. D'après ce qu'il savait il y avait seulement deux personnes qui c'était méfier de lui, cette femme à qui il en voulait plus que tout et Kurosaki Ichigo qui s'était rendu compte que tout était faux chez lui. En plus de cela, il se rapprochait de Grimmjow puisqu'il aimait aider les personnes en difficultés, donc le turquoise pouvait très bien un jour lui raconter ce qu'il faisait pour Aizen, voilà pourquoi il fallait éloigner ce gêneur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais vous ne lui avez jamais dis qu'elle était toujours vivante, vous êtes diabolique.

A cette remarque Aizen sourit avant de répondre :

-Tu n'es pas mieux que moi Gin, enfin ça doit être pour cela que l'on travaille ensemble je suppose.

-Certainement.

Et ils continuèrent de parler ainsi, sauf qu'à présent ils avaient changé de sujet de conversation, ils parlaient de l'endroit ou ils se rendaient, de ce qu'ils allaient devoir régler ensemble.

ooOOoo

Grimmjow et Ichigo se trouvait dans le studio du bleuté, car Grimmjow avait accepté de tout lui raconter et le roux lui avait proposé qu'il aille quelque part ou il se sentirait plus à l'aise pour parler. Ils étaient tout les deux assit sur le lit, Ichigo attendait patiemment que le turquoise se décide à parler pour lui expliquer.

-Très bien, je vais vous expliquer ce qui est arrivé à ma famille et qui est l'homme dont je parlais avec ce connard, qui est soi disant mon père.

Ichigo prit la main du plus jeune pour l'encourager à continuer car il se rendait bien compte que c'était loin d'être facile pour lui de parler de ça. Grimmjow se sentit un peu mieux lorsque Kurosaki prit sa mains, elle était si chaude comparé à la sienne...

* * *

><p><em>la suite ne viendra pas tout de suite car je vais bientôt passer mon brevet et il faut que je révise mais je ne serais pas aussi en retard que pour ce chapitre ne vous en faites pas ! ;)<em>

_Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours super plaisir ! D'ailleurs j'ai de nouvelles lectrices youhou ! x)_

_Et finalement d'autres personnes pensaient au père de Grimm, bon aller à la prochaine !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 9**

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Naoki qui est un personnage que j'ai inventé.**

_Voilà le chapitre 9 !_

_Non pitié me lancer pas de couteaux ! __Je m'excuse sincèrement pour ce très long retard, à chaque fois je dis que le prochain chapitre va sortir bientôt mais c'est pas le cas..._

_Oui j'ai eu de nouveau une panne d'inspiration mais la c'est bon ! Par contre je ne publierais qu'un ou deux chapitres par mois, n'ayant pas vraiment le temps d'écrire vu que je suis maintenant au lycée et le lycée en question n'est pas à côté de chez moi, donc le soir je rentre tard chez moi et je dois faire mes devoirs etc_

_et encore merci pour vos reviews que j'adore lire et relire._

_bref bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em>Un sourire ne coûte rien et produit beaucoup,<br>Il enrichit ceux qui le reçoivent  
>Sans appauvrir ceux qui le donnent.<br>Il ne dure qu'un instant  
>Mais son souvenir est parfois éternel.<br>_

Dans la ville de Boston, à l'intérieur du Quincy market* se trouvait une jeune femme qui avait prit l'habitude de venir ici pour déjeuner tranquillement un bon repas. Son regard divaguait observant les personnes qui l'entouraient sans jamais se poser sur un point fixe, jusqu'à ce qu'une tache bleue passe rapidement devant ses yeux. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, se demandant ce qui venait de passer aussi rapidement devant ses yeux et elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon qui se faisait courir après par un adulte qui avait l'air vraiment en colère. De nature curieuse la jeune femme décida de les suivre se demandant pourquoi ce garçon se faisait courir après par cet homme qui semblait vraiment énervé. Une fois après les avoir rattrapé, les observant à distance, elle remarqua que le garçon aux cheveux bleus c'était fait attrapé et elle remarqua aussi qu'il tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Se pourrait-il qu'il ai volé quelque chose ? Écoutant la conversation, elle se rendit compte rapidement qu'effectivement c'était bien le cas, et ce vendeur voulait tout simplement récupérer ce qui avait été volé quoi de plus normal après tout. Elle se préparait à tourner les talons lorsqu'elle vit que le garçon aux cheveux d'une couleur inhabituel ne semblait pas vouloir rendre ce qu'il avait volé, il serrait même fort contre lui la nourriture volée ce qui l'étonna, on pourrait presque dire en le regardant qu'il serait prêt à se battre s'il le fallait pour garder ce qu'il venait de voler. En tout cas c'est l'impression qu'il donnait et pour une raison qu'elle ne saurait expliquer, la jeune femme se dirigea vers eux avant de s'adresser au bleuté :

-Espèce de sale gamin qu'est-ce que tu as fais encore, hein ?! Je t'ai pas élevé comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de voler ça ?! s'écria-elle en faisant de grand geste.

Le sale gamin en question la regarda, l'air très surprit ce demandant de qui il s'agissait, il n'avait jamais vu cette femme de toute sa misérable vie et c'était plutôt à lui de lui demander ce qu'il lui prenait ! Cependant il ne dit rien et elle reprit :

-Je vous pris de bien vouloir l'excuser, je vais payer ce qu'il vient de vous voler.

L'autre homme les regarda tour à tour puis se calma et lui dit ce qu'elle lui devait. Entendant le prix, elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, en plus il avait prit quelque chose qui n'était pas donné, mais elle donna tout de même la somme demandé et le vendeur repartit. Elle se retrouva seule avec le bleuté dont aucun son n'était sortit de sa bouche jusqu'à présent.

-J'peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?! J'vous ai rien demandé la vieille ! Lança-t-il aussi sec.

Une veine apparue sur le front de la "vieille", non mais pour qui il se prend ce mioche ? Elle venait de l'aider et c'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, elle n'avait même pas droit à un merci ?!

-Dis donc toi ! au lieu de râler tu pourrais me remercier c'est la moindre des choses non ?

-J'viens d'vous le dire, j'vous ai rien demandé ! Cria le turquoise avant de partir en courant.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de le suivre, malheureusement il courait trop vite pour elle. S'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, elle ne quitta pas des yeux un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparu complètement de son champs de vision. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle couru après comme ça ? Pourquoi ce gamin l'intriguait à ce point ? Et surtout comment un garçon de son âge pouvait avoir un regard aussi triste, en même temps remplit de haine ?

Elle trouva un banc ou s'asseoir et souffla quelque minutes, perdu dans ses pensées qui étaient occupées par ce gamin.

ooOOoo

Depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, Ichigo fixait Grimmjow écoutant attentivement son récit mais légèrement perdu, ne comprenant pas de qui il parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Excuse moi Grimmjow mais je ne comprends pas bien, qui est cette femme que tu as rencontré au Quincy Market ?

A cette remarque le bleuté sourit, pour lui c'était tellement évident qu'il en avait oublié d'expliquer clairement de qui il s'agissait. Il fit comprendre au rouquin avec un signe de la tête en direction la photo ou il se trouvait avec sa mère.

-Ta mère ? Je suis de plus en plus largué...

-J'croyais qu'vous étiez perspicace Sensei ! Fit grimmjow en soupirant, non sans être méchant juste histoire de le taquiner un peu.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire bouder le rouquin, on aurait vraiment dit un gamin, et qui attendait aussi une explication de sa part.

-Cette femme qui se trouve sur cette photo et que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois au Quincy Market, est celle que je considère comme ma propre mère.

Cette révélation surprit l'enseignant. Qui était sa véritable mère dans ce cas ? L'avait-il seulement connu ? Toutes sortes de questions lui venaient en tête à ce propos, mais il n'en posa aucune attendant que Grimmjow reprenne la ou il c'était arrêté, et puis il comprendra mieux lorsqu'il lui aura tout raconté. Ils s'en sortiraient jamais s'il l'interrompait tout le temps.

-La deuxième fois que je l'ai vu c'était devant le cimetière...

ooOOoo

Alors qu'elle se rendait au cimetière, un bouquet à la main elle vit ce fameux garçon qu'elle avait rencontré il y avait bien deux semaines déjà, ce petit ingrat qui l'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Elle se stoppa net, le fixait tout en se demandant pourquoi il restait obstinément planté comme un piquet devant le cimetière, et la jeune femme resta bien quelque minutes comme ça à l'observer. Cependant l'ayant assez observé comme ça, voyant bien qu'il ne bougerait pas elle continua son avancée jusqu'au cimetière, là ou elle avait prévu de se rendre depuis le début.

Mais au lieu de ça elle s'arrêta devant ce gamin, qui avait relevé le visage pour voir qui se tenait devant lui, et lorsqu'il reconnu la personne en question il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des billes, sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

-Alors sale mioche, ne me dit pas que cette fois tu as l'intention de voler ce qui se trouve sur les tombes de toutes ces personnes décédées ?

Une veine apparue sur la tempe du turquoise, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait à la fin ?!

-Et vous alors ?! rétorqua-t-il. Vous êtes une stalker ou quoi ? J'vous le dis tout de suite les femmes cougars c'pas mon truc !

-Dis donc le morveux. commença t-elle tout en essayant de garder son calme, se baissant à sa hauteur, avant de prendre son menton d'une main. Quel âge tu as ?

Nullement impressionné, il lui répondit en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

-11 ans, pourquoi ?

-Eh bien déjà comme ça à 11 ans, ça promet !s'exclama-t-elle pour le taquiner, sans pour autant être méchante.

Énervé par ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se dégageât de sa main qui lui tenait toujours le menton. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?!

Repoussée par le "mioche", elle se redressa en lui adressant un sourire avant de lui ébouriffer cette touffe de cheveux bleus.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui souriait et elle lui ébouriffait les cheveux ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on fait au personne que l'on apprécie normalement ? Après tout ce qu'il avait pu lui sortir, c'est une baffe qu'il aurait dû se prendre, même s'il elle s'était quand même mêlé de chose qui ne la regardait pas.

Il ne répondit pas à son sourire, n'étant pas habituer à ça. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait connu ce genre de chose, lui il avait un père qui l'ignorait et qu'il le laissait se démerder, préférant sa précieuse poudre blanche à son propre fils. Quant à sa mère, il ne l'avait jamais connu, elle était décédée...La vie de famille, non ça il ne connaissait pas, lui il avait grandit sans le moindre amour.

Détournant le regard de la "vieille" avec quelque rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur ces joues, il réfléchissait. Qu'était-il sensé faire ou dire dans ce genre de situation ?

Finalement il avait plutôt un bond fond ce gamin, c'est juste qu'il ne le montrait pas. Il fallait savoir comment agir avec lui et trouver les bons mots.

-Tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu fais cette tête la tu sais ! Et dis moi, comment tu t'appelle le mioche ? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

II fut surprit par ce qu'elle venait de dire et sa question, ça l'avancerait à quoi de le savoir ? Enfin, il consentit quand même à répondre, après tout c'était bien la première à lui faire un compliment.

-Grimmjow...Ouais je sais c'est bizarre. lâcha-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne nerveusement.

-Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre, personnellement j'aime beaucoup ton prénom, c'est original !

et elle lui sortit le même sourire que tout à l'heure, sauf que cette fois Grimmjow ne put empêcher un léger sourire de se dessiner sur son visage. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait bien aux côtés de cette inconnue.

-J'ai une dernière question Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ce cimetière ?

Son sourire s'estompa, devait-il lui dire ? Qu'il voulait aller voir la tombe de sa mère qu'il a jamais connu, sauf qu'il y avait comme qui dirait un petit problème. Il n'avait été que rarement à l'école. Son père n'en avait rien à faire de lui, même s'il se tirait une balle dans la tête devant lui, jamais il pleurerait, il en aurait tout simplement rien à foutre ! Alors l'envoyer à l'école n'était pas vraiment sa priorité. Du coup il n'avait jamais appris à lire ou à écrire correctement, comment pourrait-il reconnaître le nom de sa propre mère inscrit sur la tombe. S'il lui racontait ça elle allait le trouver franchement pitoyable et dire que c'était juste un mioche avec une grande gueule...

Bizarrement il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense ça de lui, même si ce n'était pas totalement faux et qu'il lui en avait déjà montré un aperçu...

-Rien de particulier, je réfléchissait juste. Mentit le bleuté.

Evidemment elle remarqua bien vite que Grimmjow n'était qu'un piètre menteur, pourquoi était-il resté devant aussi longtemps si ce n'était rien de particulier ?  
>Mais elle n'insista pas, préférant se rendre là ou elle avait prévue d'aller depuis le départ avec ce bouquet de fleurs, ébouriffant une dernière fois les cheveux bleus au passage.<p>

Une fois devant sa tombe, elle déposa le bouquet et resta là, à se remémorer ce jour ou on lui avait enlevé son fiancé, ce jour ou elle n'avait rien pu faire... Pourquoi était-elle aussi faible ? Elle maudissait son impuissant.

Le regard remplit de tristesse, elle pensa à tout ce qu'ils ne connaîtraient pas ensemble, tous ses projets qu'ils avaient mais qui ne verrais jamais le jour puisqu'il n'était plus là...

Elle avait mal... trop mal, c'est comme si son coeur était transpercé par des milliers de lames.

Personne ne lui avait dit à quel point s'était dur lorsque l'on perdait un être cher. De savoir qu'on ne le reverrais jamais, qu'on ne pourra plus le serrer dans ses bras, entendre le son de sa voix, son rire...

Plus jamais.

Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes de couler sur ses joues, une main chaleureuse vint se saisir de la sienne qui était glacée.

Son visage se tourna vers la personne qui avait saisit sa main, la surprise pouvait parfaitement se lire sur son visage, Grimmjow se trouvait à ses côtés. Ses larmes qu'elle avait tenté tant bien que mal d'empêcher de dévaler ses joues, coulèrent immédiatement.  
>Pleins de question lui traversèrent l'esprit, était-il à ses côtés depuis le début ? Et pourquoi ?<p>

Néanmoins un seul mot avait franchit ses lèvres "merci".

Plusieurs minutes après, ils sortirent du cimetière toujours main dans la main, aucun des deux n'avait prit la parole, jusqu'à ce que le turquoise se lance :

-Dite la vieille, j'sais que vous allez m'poser la question alors j'vais vous répondre avant que vous l'fassiez. Oui j'étais à vos côtés d'puis l'début, quant au pourquoi c'est simple, j'en ai aucune idée mes jambes ont bougées toutes seule et je déteste voir une personne triste. Enfin... vous devez m'trouver pitoyable maintenant, j'suis juste un idiot avec une grande gueule hein ?

Un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle commençait vraiment à l'apprécier ce gamin, qui avait l'air de tellement souffrir...

-Tu peux m'appeler Minatsuki, au lieu de la vieille tu sais et puis j'ai que 27 ans. Sinon ce n'est pas ce que je pense, tu es une personne ayant vécu des choses difficiles qui ont fait que tu es devenu comme ça, voila ce que je pense. Et je peux aussi te dire après avoir entendu ça de ta bouche, que tu es quelqu'un de bien Grimmjow.

Grimmjow était juste heureux, ces paroles venaient de le toucher profondément et la personne qui les lui avait dites ne s'en rendait surement pas compte mais elle venait de lui enlever un poids énorme. Comme le seul mot qu'elle avait prononcé, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient devant la tombe de cet être cher, d'une étrange façon ce mot procure de la fierté et peut-être même plus que n'importe quel autre mot. Comment avait-elle fait pour deviner et dire ces mots qu'il n'espérait plus entendre.

-Désolé mais pour moi vous restez une vieille ! dit-il en lui tirant la langue. Mais je crois que je commence à vous apprécier.

-Dans ce cas viens sale gosse, après cette journée riche en émotions, allons manger une bonne crêpe au nutella !

Alors que Minatsuki était plus que partante pour y aller, Grimmjow lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

-Une crêpe au nute... Quoi ?

Minatsuki se stoppa net quelque instants, il se moquait d'elle, ou il ne connaissait vraiment pas ?

-Tu n'as jamais mangé ça de ta vie ? t'es parents ne t'ont jamais fait goûter ça ?

Rien ne sortit de sa bouche, son visage s'assombrit. Pour faire court il n'avait jamais rien fait avec ses parents.

Alors ce qu'elle pensait était juste, ses parents ne s'occupait vraiment pas de lui. A ce moment la Minatsuki se fit une promesse, elle se promit de veiller sur lui à la place de ses parents, même une fois morte et ce n'était pas une blague.

-C'est pas grave, tu vas voir, il y a pas de truc meilleur que ça !

Sans en dire plus elle l'entraîna avec elle, manger une délicieuse crêpe. Ce jour là elle vit Grimmjow faire son plus beau sourire avant de la remercier.

Heureusement qu'elle était venue l'aider au Quincy market ce jour là et heureusement qu'il était apparu dans sa vie qui était devenu vraiment triste et sans intérêt depuis sa disparition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quincy Market :<strong> _bâtiment historique ou on y trouve une aire de restauration (nombreux restaurants dont l'ensemble offre des cuisines très variées). _J'ai fais un voyage au Etats-Unis et je suis passée dans la ville de Boston (qui est une ville géniale) et je suis allée dans le Quincy Market, c'est juste énorme il y de la bouffe partout xD j'avais jamais vu ça. Donc je me suis dis pourquoi ne pas mettre ça dans l'histoire._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Dans le prochain chapitre le flash-back continu encore un peu et vous saurez qui était la personne dont parlait Grimm et son père, avant de revenir au moment présent._

_Mettez une p'tite reviews si le coeur vous en dit ! _

_Ah au passage, je cherche une bêta ça m'aiderait vachement, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé faite le moi savoir :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** **Après les ténèbres**

**Chapitre :**** 10**

**Disclamer :**** les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, sauf Naoki, Takashi et Minatsuki qui sont des personnage que j'ai inventé.**

_Pour commencer bonne année ! ^^_

_J'avais marqué sur mon profil que je comptais mettre ce chapitre pendant les vacances de Noel, mais évidemment il à fallut que mon ordi s'éteigne, ayant soi-disant un problème sans sauvegarder tout ce que j'avais écris... Ce qui m'a bien énervé et qui m'a pris pas mal de temps à tout réécrire, donc voilà._

_Heureusement que tu étais là JP, merci encore je t'adore ! et une fois de plus je vous remercie pour vos reviews !_

* * *

><p><em>Efface ton coeur corrompu et tes mensonges sales,Et réécris<em>  
><em>Cette illusion que tu ne peux accepter,<em>  
><em>Et cette sensation d'exister que tu ne peux oublier.<em>

A partir de ce jour, ces deux-là passèrent le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, tout en se chamaillant et même si le bleuté faisait comme si ça ne lui faisait pas plus plaisir que ça, Minatsuki comprit bien que c'était tout le contraire. En effet Grimmjow se sentait bien avec elle, cependant il était assez maladroit et ne savait pas toujours comment réagir vis-à-vis de Minatsuki vu qu'il n'avait jamais connu ça. Malgré tout, chaque jour ils en apprenaient un peu plus l'un sur l'autre et pendant ces journées passées ensemble, la jeune femme apprit alors que son père ne s'occupait pas de lui et l'ignorait, comme elle le pensait et qu'il n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Elle apprit aussi qu'il n'allait pas à l'école, était-ce réellement possible ? A chaque fois qu'elle apprenait quelque chose sur le bleuté, c'était toujours un visage plus étonné qu'elle arborait mais elle le rassura lui disant qu'elle lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il doit savoir avant qu'il n'aille vraiment à l'école comme tous les enfants de son âge. Ce à quoi il répliqua avec un petit sourire : "Parce que vous êtes allé à l'école la vioque ?"

Evidemment la dite "vioque" ne resta pas sans rien faire et Grimmjow s'en sortit avec une petite bosse au sommet du crâne.

Cependant Minatsuki pensait de plus en plus au fait qu'elle devait rencontrer son père, elle voulait comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec son propre fils, mais ce dernier ne serait sûrement pas d'accord, surtout qu'en ce moment il trouvait toujours une petite astuce pour ne pas rentrer chez lui et rester dormir dans sa maison qu'il trouvait mille fois plus accueillante. Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme retardait la discussion à ce propos, seulement ce jour là elle fut bien décidée à lui en parler.

Marchant côte à côte tranquillement dans les rues de Boston, Minatsuki prit la parole :

-Hey le mioche...je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire...mais j'aimerais rencontrer ton père et discuter avec lui à propos de toi.

Comme elle s'y attendait la réaction de celui-ci fut immédiate, il la regarda, les sourcils froncés avant de partir d'un pas rapide. Elle hésita un instant se demandant si elle devait le rattraper et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

L'ayant rattrapé, Minatsuki lui fit face l'empêchant d'avancer.

- Quoi?! demanda-t-il d'un ton énervé avec cependant une voix tramblant légèrement.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, combla rapidement la distance qu'il y avait entre eux et se baissa à sa hauteur avant de prendre Grimmjow dans ses bras, qui fut plus surprit qu'autre chose mais encore plus par ce qu'elle lui dit :

-Ne va surtout pas croire que je souhaite me débarrasser de toi et te renvoyer chez ton père, je t'aime énormément Grimmjow. Je souhaite seulement comprendre pourquoi il agit comme ça avec toi.

Elle le relâcha doucement pour le regarder avec un sourire sincère dessiné sur le visage, juste avant de se faire serrer à son tour dans les bras du sale mioche ce qui la fit sourire de plus belle.

De son côté le bleuté qui était plus doué avec les gestes qu'avec la parole, l'avait prise immédiatement dans ses bras tout en se demandant comment elle faisait pour lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

ooOOoo

Après plusieurs jours Grimmjow accepta de conduire Minatsuki chez lui, bien qu'il l'ait prévenue que s'il ne supportait pas de rester une minute de plus devant cet homme, il partirait et l'attendrait à côté de l'immeuble.

Donc il l'emmena dans cet endroit qu'il détestait, qui était tout sauf chaleureux. Dès qu'il y rentrait il n'avait qu'une envie, ressortir aussitôt. Il détestait aussi voir son père car les rares fois où il était à la maison, il le retrouvait complètement défoncé dans le salon, oui à son âge il savait très bien ce qu'était cette poudre blanche qu'il voyait parfois traîner sur la table basse du salon et quels étaient les effets.

Devant l'appartement ce fut Minatsuki qui sonna, son coeur commença à accélérer, toutes sortes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Et une nouvelle lui vint à l'esprit alors que la porte était en train de s'ouvrir. De qui Grimmjow tenait son physique si atypique, sa mère ou son père ?

Elle eut sa réponse en voyant l'homme qui ouvrit la porte, bien qu'il soit assez mince, qu'il ait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, on pouvait aisément le deviner. Grimmjow tenait de son père, ils avaient les même yeux.

Néanmoins le regard de l'homme en face d'elle était vide.

Il observa cette inconnue qui venait de sonner chez lui et remarqua que Grimmjow était avec elle. Après quelques minutes à les observer il se décida à parler :

-Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il d'un ton peu amical, tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

-Je m'appelle Minatsuki, c'est avec moi que votre fils passe la plupart de son temps depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. A force je me suis vraiment attaché à lui et il m'a raconté comment vous agissiez avec lui. répondit-elle, voulant aller droit au but et alors qu'elle allait continuer le père de Grimmjow prit la parole :

-Et alors ? Ce gosse peut traîner avec qui il veut, j'en ai rien à faire. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous voulez, que je vous engage comme baby-sitter ? lâcha le père du bleuté avec un p'tit rire moqueur.

Minatsuki ne releva pas et décida de dire ce qu'elle avait prévue de dire depuis le début :

-Je n'avais pas fini de parler, j'allais vous dire que je souhaitais comprendre.

Tout à coup son comportement changea légèrement, il paraissait encore plus méfiant à son égard.

-Comprendre quoi ?

-La raison pour laquelle vous agissez ainsi avec votre fils.

Evidemment cette remarque ne lui plu pas tellement, il tourna son visage contrarié vers Grimmjow. Que lui avait-il raconté exactement et puis pour qui elle se prenait c'te bonne femme, il ne la connaissait même pas !

-Grimmjow dépêche toi et rentre ! Et vous partez d'ici je veux plus vous voir !

Grimmjow le fixa les sourcils froncés, depuis quand voulait-il qu'il rentre à la maison ? Et puis il en était hors de questions, il croyait qu'il allait lui obéir bien sagement après avoir entendu ces paroles blessantes de sa part ?! Certes ce n'étaient pas les premières et les pires qu'il lui avait dites mais tout de même !

Ce fut le moment que le bleuté choisit pour partir et attendre Minatsuki à côté de l'immeuble, comme il lui avait dit plus tôt.

-Je croyais qu'il pouvait traîner avec qui il voulait ? Et puis vous vous rendez compte, votre fils ne veut même plus rester avec vous plus de cinq minutes.

-La ferme ! cracha-il plus qu'énervé par la présence de cette femme.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux pendant lequel Minatsuki remarqua que le père de Grimmjow avait à présent les yeux rivés sur ses mains qui commençaient trembler de plus en plus. Elle avait tout de suite comprit la raison de ses tremblements, mais Grimmjow ne lui avait pas parlé de ça.

-Dégagez maintenant ! lâcha-il soudainement brisant le silence, rentrant dans son appartement.

Seulement Minatsuki n'était pas décidé à en rester là avec lui et c'est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'elle s'invita chez lui.

-Je souhaite seulement comprendre et vous aidez si possible !

-Il n'y a rien comprendre ! Maintenant dégagez d'ici ! s'exclama cet homme qu'elle souhaitait comprendre seulement ce dernier ne désirait absolument pas lui parler.

En un sens c'était parfaitement compréhensible, mais il était tellement borné qu'il ne voulait absolument rien écouter. C'était bien son père ça il n'y a pas de doute ! Tous têtus dans cette famille !

Il la prit par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de chez lui mais sans grand résultat, elle ne se laissa pas faire et le fit lâcher prise sur son bras.

-Vous allez me faire croire que vous n'aimez vraiment pas votre fils ?! Que vous tremblez parce qu'il fait froid dans votre appartement ?! Je ne demande qu'a comprendre pour essayez de vous aidez ! je suis sûr que Grimmjow ne rêve que d'une chose : que vous deveniez enfin un vrai père pour lui.

Le propriétaire des lieux sentit une vague de colère monter en lui.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez hein ?! Comment vous pouvez savoir qu'il rêve de ça et pourquoi mes mains tremblent ?! Je ne vous ai rien demandé, on ne se connait même pas. Maintenant sortez de chez moi, je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !

-Alors vous connaissez aussi peu votre propre enfant... Quand à vos tremblements, je sais à quoi c'est du car je suis moi-même passée par là. J'étais accro à cette poudre blanche destructrice...mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortit grâce à quelqu'un qui à tout fait pour m'aider. déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire nostalgique et mélancolique.

En entendant cela il se calma et se surprit à l'écouter mais se reprit bien vite et lui redemanda de quitter les lieux, avec néanmoins un ton plus calme que tout à l'heure. La jeune femme se résigna, mais pris tout de même la peine de sortir un vieux ticket de caisse et un stylo qu'elle avait toujours sur elle dans l'une des poches de son blouson, pour y marquer au dos son numéros de téléphone. Qu'elle déposa ensuite sur le meuble le plus proche avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à cet homme :

-Si vous avez envie de parler ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre n'hésitez pas à m'appeler quand vous voulez.

-Tss

Lorsqu'elle fut sortit de son appartement, il prit le bout de papier entre ses doigts fixant le numéro écrit dessus. Et après quelques minutes, il lâcha un long soupir et froissa le papier qu'il jeta plus loin dans l'appartement, avant de partir s'écrouler sur le canapé. Tout en espérant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il n'y arrivait absolument pas. Tout ça à cause des paroles de cette femme qui se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête !

Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il la rappelle, après tout pourquoi raconter ses problèmes à une inconnue ? Mais elle gardait tout de même espoir, s'il aimait vraiment son fils il rappellerait non ?

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle chercha Grimmjow du regard, qu'elle trouva rapidement grâce à ses cheveux bleux, ça aidait bien dans ces moments là. Ils se fixèrent un petit moment et le bleuté comprit que ça n'avait rien donné.

Mais Minatsuki rajouta qu'elle avait laissé son numéro au cas où, Ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre, il haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop de faux espoirs, mais c'était évident qu'il rêvait que son père soit un vrai père pour lui, qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, qu'il s'occupe de lui...

ooOOoo

Les semaines passaient et toujours aucun coup de fil, Minatsuki se demandait si elle n'était pas allée trop vite en affirmant qu'il aimait son fils et qu'il rappellerait si c'était le cas. Finalement peut-être qu'il faisait partit de ceux qui n'aimait et n'aimerait jamais leur propre enfant. Elle trouvait ça cruel vraiment trop cruel...

Mais elle fit tout pour que Grimmjow y pense le moins possible, d'ailleurs aujourd'hui il avait prévu de se regarder pleins de DVD qu'ils avaient choisit ensemble, chez elle, sur le canapé avec le pop-corn qui va avec bien sûr !

Grimmjow n'était pas bête il avait bien remarqué qu'elle faisait pleins de truc pour qu'il évite de trop penser à son père. C'est vrai, il était triste qu'il ne rappelle pas, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier mais il évitait de le montrer. Cependant il était heureux parce qu'elle était là à ses côtés, il s'était même mit à considérer Minatsuki comme une mère et Minatsuki le considérait comme son propre fils, il le savait bien parce qu'un jour sur le ton de la plaisanterie en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, elle lui avait sortit :

-Tu peux m'appeler maman si tu veux Grimmy-chou !

-Pff j'devrais t'appeler Mamie plutôt, non ? rétorqua le dit "Grimmy-chou", avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Grr sale mioche !

Elle s'éloigna du sale gosse, faisant semblant de bouder.

-Heu...ce n'est pas très mature comme attitude Mamie si tu veux mon avis ! lança-t-il avant d'éclater de rire.

La jeune femme ne put se retenir bien longtemps et rigola aussi.

Bien qu'elle ait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, le bleuté avait bien sentit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas tant que ça, qu'elle le pensait réellement. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'appeler comme ça du jour au lendemain, ça lui ferait trop bizarre bien qu'il la considère comme tel.

Alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé, parés à commencer le premier DVD choisit, le portable de Minatsuki sonna. Elle se précipita pour décrocher espérant qu'il s'agisse bien de la personne à laquelle elle pensait et Grimmjow aussi, il la fixait impatient de savoir si c'était bien lui.

-Allô ?

-Bonjour c'est Takashi.

-Takashi ?

Elle se tut quelque instants, ce nom le lui disait vraiment rien du tout. Alors c'était une erreur...?

Elle était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit même pas Grimmjow lui dire que c'était bien lui. Ce fut le soupir de la personne à l'autre bout du fil qui la sortit des ses songes.

-Vous savez le pauvre type que vous souhaitez comprendre et aider si possible alors qu'il ne vous à rien demandé.

Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, puis elle se tourna rapidement vers le bleuté lui faisant un signe de victoire, qui signifiait que c'était bel et bien son père à l'appareil. Chose qu'il essayait de lui faire comprendre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà... Mais passons !

-Oh oui, excusez-moi vu que vous ne m'aviez pas dit votre nom la dernière fois je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je voulais savoir... Est-ce que ce serait possible qu'on se voit quelque part ?

Minatsuki fut surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui propose ça mais elle accepta tout de suite :

-Oui bien sûr, où souhaitez-vous que l'on se voit ?

Il lui proposa l'adresse d'un café qui se trouvait non loin de chez elle, elle savait parfaitement où il se trouvait puisqu'elle passait régulièrement devant. Et avant de raccrocher il lui demanda une dernière chose, ne pas emmener Grimmjow avec elle. Elle voulu lui demander pourquoi mais ne le fit pas et accepta.

Expliquant à Grimmjow ce que lui avait dit son père et ce qu'il venait de lui proposer, elle se leva et se prépara pour sortir, mettant ses chaussures et enfilant son blouson.

-Je suis désolée Grimmjow, mais ne t'en fais pas je ne serais pas trop longue. Tu n'as qu'a commencer à regarder les DVD sans moi et dès que je rentre on en regardera ensemble comme prévu.

Et elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir être avec elle cet après midi mais il ne lui en voulait pas. La seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, aucune explications ne lui avait été données.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide dans la rue, ne souhaitant pas se faire trop attendre et une fois arrivé dans le fameux café, Minatsuki balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de cet homme. Ce dernier qui scrutait l'entrée du café, attendant son arrivée lui fit un signe dès qu'il la vit, indiquant ainsi l'endroit où il était installé. La jeune femme le remarqua et s'installa à sa table, en face de lui.

-J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, dit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-Non.

Aucun des deux n'avait ouvert la bouche jusqu'à ce que le serveur ne vienne leur demander s'ils avaient fait leur choix, et ils prirent tout les deux un café. Lorsque le serveur partit, le silence s'installa de nouveau. La jeune femme se décida alors à prendre la parole mais elle fut coupé en plein élan par Takashi qui la prit le premier :

-Vous savez ça sert a rien de vouloir comprendre et aider un type comme moi.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici, et sans Grimmjow ?

-Pour vous dire de ne plus attendre que je vous appelle,car j'étais sûr que vous seriez du genre à attendre deux ans ce coup de fil s'il le fallait. Donc je suis venu vous prévenir, répondit-il tout en la regardant avec ce regard vide.

Elle en était certaine il ne l'avait pas appelé et fait venir ici pour lui dire ça. Et puis elle ne voyait absolument pas le rapport avec le fait que Grimmjow ne vienne pas.

-Bon c'est officiel, votre fils tient ça de vous, vous n'êtes absolument pas doué pour mentir.

Takashi la regarda surprit par ses propos.

-Je suis certaine que si je suis ici avec vous, c'est parce que vous tenez à Grimmjow bien plus que vous ne le montrez, vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, vous voulez saisir cette main que je vous tends et changer ! Seulement, je dirais que vous êtes maladroit, un poil borné et vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre ni comment aborder ce sujet.

Il détourna son visage, ne souhaitant pas affronter son regard. Surtout qu'elle avait parfaitement vu juste. Il soupira, il n'aurait pas du l'appeler...maintenant c'te bonne femme n'aillait plus le lâcher, il en mettrait sa main au feu.

-Après c'est moi le mec borné ? Marmonna Takashi avant de boire une gorgée de son café, fraîchement déposé sur la table.

-Oui c'est bien vous, répliqua-t-elle buvant le liquide chaud à son tour.

-Ah bon, et qui est-ce qui souhaite comprendre et m'aider pour Dieu sait quelle raison ?! Je dirais que c'est plutôt vous qui êtes borné !

Le ton qu'il avait prit pour lui dire ça était assez sec mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas.

-En fait...La raison pour laquelle je souhaite comprendre et vous aidez, c'est pour Grimmjow évidement mais surtout parce que je suis comme ça, toujours à faire ce que je peux pour aider les autres, je ne peux pas rester là, à regarder sans rien faire. Je suis comme ça c'est tout. Et puis par rapport à votre dépendance à la drogue je sais ce que sais donc je suis plutôt bien placé pour vous aidez non ?

A présent elle le regardait avec un sourire sincère scotché sur la figure. Une fois de plus, à la vue de ce sourire il détourna sa tête dans une autre direction. Il faut dire que ça ne faisait pas parti des ses habitudes qu'on lui sourit comme ça, cela faisait longtemps...

-Pourquoi avez vous commencez à consommer de la drogue ? Demanda soudainement Takashi, regardant toujours dans une autre direction.

La question qu'il venait de lui poser l'avait un peu surprise mais elle consentit tout de même à répondre :

-Quand j'étais une adolescente, je traînais avec des gens peu fréquentable, j'ai fais pas mal de conneries avec eux, tout ça parce que je trouvais cette vie chiante et sans intérêt donc j'occupais mon temps libre en faisait ça... C'est pathétique quand j'y repense...et un jour c'est l'un d'eux qui m'a proposé d'essayer, je n'ai pas refusé.

Bien qu'il ne la regarde pas, Takashi l'écoutait attentivement.

-Arf...! c'est vraiment une partie de ma vie dont je suis pas fière, prendre cette merde était une des pires connerie de ma vie !

-Et qui vous a aidé à vous en sortir ?

-Mon fiancé, je ne le remercierait jamais assez de m'avoir sortit de là, dit-elle avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure. Il était tout pour moi.

Était ? C'est lorsque ce mot sortit de sa bouche que le plus âgé retourna enfin son visage vers elle.

-Il semblerais que nous ayons vécu des situations similaires...

Minatsuki se demandait bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là et alors qu'elle allais lui demander, il reprit la parole :

-J'avais aussi commencé juste pour essayer et voir ce que ça faisait mais je n'aurais pas du. Heureusement je l'ai rencontré elle m'a aidé à arrêter et à m'en sortir.

-Vous parlez bien de...

-Oui de ma femme, la maman de Grimmjow.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant cela, la mère de Grimmjow. Elle se demandait bien qu'elle genre de femme c'était et pourquoi avait-il replongé alors qu'il s'en était sortit ?

-Elle décéda quelque mois après la naissance de Grimmjow et peu de temps après j'avais replongé là-dedans...

Et il ne donna pas plus de détail, elle ne lui demanda rien de plus non plus. Il pourrait lui en parler plus tard en détail s'il en avait envie.

-A présent je me retrouve avec vous dans un café, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça... Déclara-il se levant d'un seul coup pour partir.

Il laissa de l'argent pour payer sa consommation avant de sortir du café, suivit par Minatsuki.

-Après demain nous allons au parc d'attraction avec Grimmjow, vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Alors qu'il était en train de s'en aller pour rentrer chez lui, il se stoppa net en entendant ces paroles et mit un certains temps avant de répondre quelque chose.

-Je ne pourrais jamais devenir un vrai père pour lui, c'est trop tard pour ça... et puis qui voudrait un père drogué ? Personne.

Ce fut au tour de Minatsuki de soupirer.

-Vous voyez, vous recommencez à être borné ! Mais ne vous en faite pas, je vais vous aider, bien que vous ne me l'ayez pas clairement demandé. Après tout je suis sûr que vous avez compris par vous même que je ne vous lâcherais pas ! Donc on se voit après demain alors ! déclara-t-elle le visage victorieux avant de le saluer et de rentrer chez elle, là où le bleuté l'attendait certainement impatient.

Takashi était resté cloué, non mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette femme ?! Elle l'exaspérait ! Durant tout le long du trajet jusqu'à chez lui il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

De retour chez elle Minatsuki raconta à Grimmjow que ça c'était plutôt bien passé et qu'il viendrait avec eux après demain. Le bleuté était très surprit il se demandait vraiment comment elle avait fait pour le convaincre. Mais il en était content, même s'il savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour pardonner à son père toutes ces années d'ignorance qu'il avait eu à son égard.

ooOOoo

Depuis ce jour grâce à Minatsuki les choses changeaient et évoluaient petit à petit, les rapports qu'il avait avec son père n'étaient plus les mêmes, ils s'amélioraient de jour en jour et passait plus de temps avec lui. Bien que les débuts ait été maladroit entre eux Minatsuki avait toujours été là pour eux, toujours.

Le bleuté ne détestait plus autant qu'avant retourner chez lui, pas une fois il retrouva son père défoncé quelque part dans l'appartement, pas une fois il ne retrouva la moindre trace de cette poudre blanche. Il savait bien qu'il avait réduite sa consommation mais pas totalement arrêté, pour cela il fallait qu'il aille en cure de désintoxication. Oui il savait bien tout ça.

De son coté Minatsuki avait apprit un jour la véritable raison pour laquelle il avait agit ainsi avec son fils et replongé. C'était tout simplement parce qu'à la mort de sa femme, il était totalement désespéré, il n'avait jamais imaginé une vie sans elle. Il voulait fuir ce quotidien où elle n'était pas...voilà pourquoi. Quant à Grimmjow, il se voyait pas l'élever, il ne voyait pas un toxico l'élever, c'est pourquoi il engagea quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Grimmjow considère un drogué comme son père, il avait préféré s'éloigner de lui et l'ignorer. Néanmoins il trouva plusieurs petits boulots pour qu'il ait toujours un toit et pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins.

Il confia aussi à Minatsuki, qu'il regrettait énormément tout ça et la remercia de lui avoir permis de redevenir un père pour son fils qu'il aimait tant.

Alors que tout allait pour le mieux, Grimmjow et son père allait commencer à dîner. Le téléphone de la maison sonna. Takashi alla décrocher et dès qu'il reconnu la voix à l'autre bout du fil, il se figea. Comment avait-il put avoir son numéro, comment l'avait-il retrouvé ? Une centaine de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir correctement, ni à sortir le moindre son de sa bouche.

-On dirait bien que mon appel vous laisse sans voix, enfin si je vous appelle c'est parce que votre départ si soudain il y a quelque années maintenant, ne m'avait pas tellement plu et puis vous étiez un bon élément vous savez mon cher Takashi.

-Et alors pourquoi vous m'appelez maintenant je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir ! S'écria alors Takashi, ce qui surprit le bleuté à côté de lui.

-Je savais que vous diriez ça, vous êtes tellement prévisible mon cher, mais je crains fort de vous décevoir, on ne part pas comme ça. Et puis vous allez revenir car votre femme vous attends, il pourrait très bien lui arriver quelque chose, on ne sait jamais.

Takashi ne dit rien pendant un moment se demandant s'il avait bien entendu.

-Qu...Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Elle est décédé ! N'espérez pas me faire revenir comme ça !

La personne à l'autre bout du fil eut un petit rire avant de répliquer :

-Allons vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne plaisante pas sur ce genre de chose, sur ce je vous dis à bientôt ! Et attendez vous tout de même à recevoir une petite punition.

Et il raccrocha, laissant Takashi se poser des centaines de question et celle qui revenait le plus souvent était : comment était-ce possible ?

Il le savait parfaitement, Aizen Sôsuke ne plaisantait jamais sur ce genre de chose.

-Grimmjow reste ici, il faut que j'aille voir Minatsuki.

Sans plus d'explication il mit ses chaussure ainsi qu'une veste et sortit. Laissant Grimmjow plus perdu que jamais. Il se précipitait pour aller la rejoindre, elle était la seule personne à qui il s'était confié comme ça depuis des années. Elle était la seule à qui il avait osé raconté ce qu'il avait fait pour cet homme, à quel point il en avait honte et regrettait, sans toutefois donner le nom de cette homme.

Minatsuki était devenue avec le temps une personne importante pour lui, une véritable amie.

Devant chez elle il sonna et l'appela plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse...

Il s'imagina vite qu'il lui était arrivée quelque chose avant de se dire qu'elle devait surement être sortie. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Oui c'était surement ça, elle devait certainement être partie quelque part. C'est ce qu'il pensa jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne et que l'appelle vienne de Minatsuki. Il décrocha rapidement, mais n'entendit aucune voix. La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre c'était une personne ayant beaucoup de mal à respirer normalement,il en était sûr à présent quelque chose lui était arrivé.

-Minatsuki, est-ce que ça va ?! Où est-ce que tu es ?! S'empressa-t-il de demander de plus en plus inquiet.

-Hahaha...ça alors Takashi Jaggerjack s'inquiète pour moi...réussi-elle à dire avant qu'un torrent de larmes ne dévalent ses joues. Heureuse et soulagée d'entendre une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Idiote ! Dis moi où tu es au lieu de rigoler !

Minatsuki qui était assise contre un mur, ramena ses genoux vers elle, cachant ainsi son visage pleins de larmes et réussi à articuler entre deux sanglots à quel endroit elle se trouvait.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

Takashi raccrocha et se mit à courir vers l'endroit indiqué, bousculant parfois quelque personnes qui s'énervaient contre lui mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Cette fois c'était à son tour de lui venir en aide et il l'avait entendu.

Elle pleurait, elle était en train de pleurer.

Lorsqu'il la trouva son coeur rata un battement et il ouvrit grand les yeux. elle était là, étendue sur le sol, baignant dans une marre de sang avec des hématomes et des bleus partout sur le corps. Son corps s'immobilisa, refusant de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se demandait même si tout cela était bien réel si tout cela n'était pas un cauchemar.

Alors c'était ça ? C'était ça sa punition ? Tenter de tuer la seconde personne qui avait tout fait pour l'aider ?

Ses jambes le lâchèrent quand il tenta de faire un pas de plus vers elle et il tomba à genoux, à ses côtés. Serrant les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire, dissimulant son visage derrière ses mains. A chaque fois c'était la même chose, le destin s'amusait à lui voler impitoyablement ses moindres instants de bonheur. Si l'on essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien la vie ne nous apporte-t-elle pas calme et sérénité ?

-Je suis désolé... tout est de ma faute...je t'en prie pardonne moi...

Ayant entendu la voix de Takashi à côté d'elle, la jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux et la vision du plus âgé dans cet état lui serra tellement le coeur qu'elle crut qu'il allait s'arrêter pour de bon.

-ça alors... voilà qu'il s'excuse maintenant, fait moi penser à sortir le champagne plus tard ! déclara-t-elle avec difficulté, tentant de changer l'expression sur le visage de Takashi.

-Stupide bonne femme, si c'est pour dire n'importe quoi tais-toi ! L'ambulance va arriver ! dit-il tout en enlevant sa veste qu'il serra autour de sa jambe là où elle s'était prit une balle, en faisait un point de compression avec. Pour le reste il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devais faire, jamais auparavant il avait été confronté à ce genre de situation.

Elle avait réussi, même s'il était toujours terriblement inquiet, c'était déjà une expression moins douloureuse qu'il arborait.

-Toi aussi tu disais n'importe quoi..! Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourrir ici...Que ferais la famille Jaggerjack sans moi hein ?

Le plus vieux ne dit rien, il se contenta d'étirer un mince sourire à ses paroles.

Heureusement l'ambulance arriva à temps et emmena la jeune femme aux urgences. Takashi confia alors la vie de Minatsuki entre les mains des médecins.

Pendant ce temps là il appela Grimmjow pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait plus tard que prévu et qu'il lui expliquerait tout une fois rentré.

Quelque heures après que les médecins ce soit occupés de Minatsuki, l'un d'entre eux alla voir Takashi lui expliquant que désormais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger mais qu'elle avait eu de la chance car si la balle avait touché une artère, elle se serait vidée de son sang et elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Il lui dit aussi que s'il le désirait il pouvait aller la voir dans sa chambre. Mais il resta un certains temps dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à cogiter, à se demander ce qu'il pouvait faire pour éviter que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise. Car il pouvait très bien s'en prendre à Grimmjow aussi, si cela se reproduisait, jamais il se le pardonnerait.

Prenant son portable dans sa poche il se décida finalement à appeler quelqu'un.

-C'est d'accord je vais revenir au Japon, mais arrêtez ça !

-Très bien, j'ai hâte de vous revoir mon cher.

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché il entra dans la chambre, prit un siège et s'installa à côté du lit. Minatsuki tourna son visage vers lui avant de lui adresser la parole :

-Merci pour tout.

Étrangement à l'entente de ses paroles le visage du plus vieux s'assombrit.

-Tu ne devrais pas me remercier, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Elle allait lui dire quelque chose comme quoi il fallait qu'il arrête ses conneries et qu'il n'y était pour rien, mais au lieu de ça il continua lui expliquant tout sur cet homme, lui expliquant pour le coup de fil. Avec toutes ces révélations d'un coup, elle fut prise de court, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait répondre.

-Je vais retourner au Japon régler tout ça. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais pourrait-tu garder Grimmjow avec toi lorsque tu seras de nouveau sur pied pendant ce temps là ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mais en échange promet moi de revenir vite.

Il lui répondit en acquiesçant avec un petit sourire.

Sauf que rien de tout ça ne se fit, le lendemain alors que Grimmjow était venu lui rendre visite, c'est ce jour là qu'elle décéda. le jour dont il rêvait le plus et qu'il haïssait le plus.

* * *

><p><em>Cette fois, le flash-back qui est bien plus long que prévu est bel et bien fini ! j'attends vos avis ! ^^<em>


End file.
